My Desert Rose
by LKHanamura
Summary: Gaara finally makes his move on Sakura, who at first runs away, but finds her way back to his arms and a love that will stand the test of times. But when Sasuke makes a play for her, will her past feelings for him come back in full force causing her to turn away from Gaara? Or will her new love be enough to erase the damnage done by Sasuke once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stood on top of a mountain that is just outside the village walls. She lets the tears stream down her face as she remembers all the memories she will take with her. The good ones and the bad ones.

Even the ones of Sasuke. She finally gave up hope of saving Sasuke from Orochimaru not long ago. He was pure evil and had had Sasuke under his influence for over ten years now. There was no hope in saving him now and she knew it.

Somehow though, she still just can't see life in the Village Hidden In The Leaves without Sasuke. That is why she left. She hated not leaving notes for her friends and those she knew cared about her a lot, yet she wanted to break all ties with this part of her life. She was sure that Lady Tsunade wouldn't brand her a rouge ninja since she would only use her ninja skills for good use. Yet she couldn't stay home.

She could hear Naruto now. He would be ranting and raving at her that she was making a mistake. That just cause Sasuke wasn't there that didn't mean she had to leave the village as well. But for her, Naruto would always only be a friend. Or a brother. She would never be able to see him as anything else.

She closed her eyes and turned away. That was the last view she would have of her home. She fled down the side of the mountain and ran. As hard and fast as she could. She had to get away from the life that was threatening to destroy her sanity!

x

Etsu ran as hard as her little legs would carry her. She didn't know who these men were or why they wanted her! All she knew was that she had to run. Once her mother realized that she was gone she would go to Lord Kazekage and he would save her!

The three men that followed her smiled as they watched her run. She would be the bait that would bring Gaara out of his village and then Lord Orochimaru would kill him! Along with Lord Sasuke.

When the little girl dipped into a brush patch and didn't come back out they dove down in and found her sitting there. One of them picked her up by her hair and laughed as she squirmed and cried out for help. "It will do you no good kid. No one can hear you."

Then he yelped in pain when a kunai was thrust through his arm and the little girl was gone! All three looked around and then followed the sound of the crying child to a tree. There stood Kunoichi holding the child.

Sakura smiled at the little girl. "It is okay. I am Sakura Haruno from the Village Hidden In The Leaves. You are safe now."

Etsu smiled as she hugged the woman that held her. She was a Leaf Village ninja and they were allies of the Sand. She would keep her safe. "Arigato Sakura."

Sakura then turned a hard glare that she had mastered with Naruto on the three that were laughing as the one that held this girl up by her hair. "Who are you and what do you want with her?"

The one that seemed to be the leader smiled as he stepped up. "Don't you worry our pretty little head about that. Just give the brat back and be on your way. Unless you want to join her. I am sure we could have some of our own fun."

Sakura smiled an evil smile as she sat the child down next to her on the tree limb. Naruto taught her how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu and she would use it now to keep her safe. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Then there was another Sakura. The new one picked the girl up and fled to a safe place with her.

The real Sakura glared down at the three. "I was in a foul mood before I happened to hear her screaming for help. Now I get to take all my frustrations out on you!" Then she flew down at them, surprising them at her speed and strength.

Etsu watched as the one girl fought the three men that kidnapped her. She was amazed at the skill she had and how determined she was to save her. When it was all said and done they used tricks to get away from her.

Sakura nodded and her clone brought the little girl down to her. When she took her the clone poofed. "What is your name honey?"

"My name is Etsu"

Sakura looked around. She knew where she was. This was the part of the land that no one lived in between The Land Of Fire and The Land Of Wind. "Where are you from?"

Etsu welled with pride as she smiled. "I live in The Village Hidden In The Sand."

"Do you have any clue why they wanted to kidnap you Etsu?"

"I have no clue. I heard one of them say something about a Lord Orochimaru. But that was it."

Sakura smiled yet her mind was reeling. She knew that Orochimaru and Sasuke had been making threats and small attempts to get Gaara away from the village and sand. Yet she had no clue that they would stoop this low. 'Then again with Orochimaru in the mix this shouldn't surprise me.' "Come on Etsu. I will take you back to the Sand Village myself."

Etsu smiled as she hugged Sakura as tight as she could as she jumped through the trees headed for the desert. And the Sand village, but most of all her mother!

Sakura kept a eye out for anymore goons and a tight hold on Etsu. She knew how much value the children of the Hidden Villages held to the village. The children were the future and she was determined not to let anything happen to this one.

x

Gaara stood in the gate to his village and starred out over the sand with a cold hard glare. Something he had loads of practice with. One of the women from his village came to him and told him that she had been knocked out and three men took her five year old daughter.

He was not about to let anyone get away with that. Not a child, it was not going to happen! He started to step out of the village when he saw the trail of dust and sand coming toward them. The speed was that of a Shinobi. He clenched his fists as Temari and Kankuro took their places next to their Kazekage and brother.

Sakura slowed to a stop when she saw them. Apparently the girls mother woke up and went straight to Gaara. He was there with Temari and Kankuro, apparently ready to go out and bring her back themselves.

When the little girl pushed off her she sat her down and smiled.

Etsu saw her mother and father and smiled. She pushed on Sakura to get her to put her down and raced to close the gap between her and her parents. "Okaasan! Otousan!"

Gaara watched as the girl ran past him to her parents. She had many scratches and bruises but for the most part seemed to be unharmed. He turned his attention back to Sakura as she stopped in front of them. "When did you find her?"

Sakura smiled as she watched mother and daughter together. "A few hours ago. In the woods between our two lands. I don't know who they were but there were three of them."

"Did they escape?"

"Hai. They used a poison bomb to do so."

Temari smiled as she hooked her arm on Sakura's. "Well at least you were there to get her back for us. Arigato."

Sakura smiled as she looked over at Temari. The two had become fast friends once they realized that Orochimaru was the one pulling the strings in the Sand Village. They went back to being strong allies again and Sakura had become exceptionally close with Temari. And in a way Gaara.

Gaara smiled a true smile, Which is nothing new anymore. He seems to smile when he feels happy now all the time. And to this day he will still thank Naruto Uzumaki for that one. He nods to Sakura. "I would like to offer for you to stay here for the night. Or as long as you would like."

Sakura started to refuse but then decided to stay. Her stomach answered for her. "Hai. I will stay for a while. I haven't had much time to see Temari lately."

Temari giggled and pulled her on into the village. "Well the first thing that we are going to do is take you to get something to eat."

Kankuro stood next to Gaara. "Why do you think that she was in the land between our land and hers today anyway Gaara?"

Gaara shook his head no. He had an idea but he wasn't sure. He and Naruto have kept in almost constant contact since they rescued him from the Akatsuki. She had never really gotten over Sasuke leaving to join Orochimaru. "I will talk to her about it later."

Sakura found herself sitting up with Temari in the home that she now shared with Kankuro. He was with Gaara at the moment. Temari looked over at her and asked, "Why were you in the valley between our lands anyhow Sakura?"

Sakura cast her eyes down and her smile vanished. "I left Temari. It is not that I think I will find Sasuke and save him from Orochimaru. I know that the Sasuke I loved back then is gone. It is just, I couldn't take the memories of the good times that I shared with him."

"Well what about Naruto?"

"He is with Hinata."

"Lee?"

"Tenten. Besides. I can't see them as anything other than friends, comrades or brothers. I needed a fresh start away from the Leaf Village."

Temari smiled at her friend. "I understand. Trust me I understand that one. Anyway! You could stay here in the Sand Village! The only ones that you really know here are me, Kankuro and Gaara. It would be perfect!"

Sakura smiled. "We will see."

Then an explosion rocked the house. Both grabbed their ninja gear and rushed from the house. What they saw angered both of them. Orochimaru was attacking the village!

Temari ran off to help Kankuro protect the civilians of the village. It would figure that most of their Jonin were out of the village on a mission!

Sakura started to run after Temari to help when she heard a voice that she knew instantly. Sasuke! She turned to see Sasuke and Gaara already engaged in a fight! He looked down at her and the look was one of hate and pure evil. She just closed her eyes and went to help protect the innocent. Gaara would probably kill Sasuke, but that was the not Sasuke she knew.

Sasuke saw Sakura run to try to help protect the innocents. 'Doesn't matter. She will die right along with every last being in this village!' He then turned his attention to Gaara who was there to meet him. "Well Gaara we finally meet again. Last time we were just kids. Lets see how you fair this time!"

Gaara saw the look of sadness hit Sakura's eyes. It angered him even more that this had to happen with her there. When she turned from Sasuke and helped to protect those of his village, he had to smile. Then he focused on Sasuke. "It is time to bring you down. Sasuke Uchiha, you are not the strongest in the world like you seem to think. I will show you that now!"

"Bring it on you freak!"

x

Sakura sat on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in the sand village. Crying. She had not seen Sasuke for three years. Not since she, Naruto and Sai went to find him. Seeing him again dressed as Orochimaru and not as a Leaf ninja broke her heart. He truly was lost to her forever.

The Sasuke that she saw tonight was not the Sasuke she knew. And not a Sasuke that she wanted to be with.

Gaara found Sakura sitting on the roof crying. He felt bad for her. Since he knew that Sasuke was the source of those tears. He raised his hand and the slightest wisp of sand flowed over and pulled her head around to make her look up at him. "He is not worth your time or your tears."

Sakura sighed. "I know he is not. Demo, I can't help it. I haven't been able to erase his memory yet." Then she looked up at him again. The moon was right behind him and her heart stopped. He had a soft, gentle look to his eyes and a warm smile for her. 'You know he is actually kinda cute.'

Gaara then helped her up and walked her to Temari and Kankuro's before he went to survey the damage done to the village and figure out how they got in. though his heart was thumping wildly. Sakura. 'I wonder?'


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade sat in her office looking out the window. She went into her office this morning with every intention on sending a squad of anbu out to find Sakura after she was told that she left the village of her own accord by Ino. But on her desk she found a message from Gaara. He told her that Sakura was there after having saved one of the Sand's children from some of Orochimaru's men and she was going to stay there for a while.

She knew that the memories of Sasuke from the past still haunted Sakura. She only just gave up trying to save him not too long ago. Tsunade knew that it would have been a matter of time before she left the village, just as she herself did so long ago. Though she was elated that she didn't try to go after Sasuke and Orochimaru.

She sent a message back with the desert hawk that brought Gaara's message to her that it was fine. That Sakura was not going to be branded a rouge ninja. And thanked him for letting her know where she was.

Then she thought about sending someone to find Naruto and his squad and let him know about the news. He has grown up so much in the last three years that it is hard for her to see him as the snot nosed brat that bragged about being Hokage six years ago.

A warm smile graced her face as she thought about the surprise that she had for him when he got back. Hinata had put his name in for consideration for being the 5th Hokage. Even the elders of the village agree that with his bloodline, and his expanse of jutsu that he was more than qualified for the job.

He would be home in the next few hours and then brought to her. That is when she will tell him that in a weeks time, he will become Hokage.

x

Sakura woke up just before dawn as she always has. Though this morning was different. She woke up with a smile. Whenever she would visit the Sand Village she felt at home. Like that was where she belonged all along. Sometimes she even wished that she had been born in the Sand Village. Then she would not have known Sasuke or been put through hell for six years.

She was up and dressed leaving the house before Temari. Today was her day off and she said she planned on sleeping in all day long. She wondered around the village with a small smile on her face. She remembered her very first Chunin exam. That was when she first met Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

Though at the time they were considered the enemy. They even tried to help Orochimaru destroy the leaf village. Once they realized that Orochimaru was pulling the strings and posing as their Kazekage then they realized the error in their ways. And now the Sand Village was like an extension of the Leaf and the Leaf an extension of the Sand.

Before long she found herself sitting on the top of the tallest building in the village looking out over it all. The village was vibrant and everyone in it was happy. She felt a true peace fall over her as it always did when she was here visiting.

Then images of Orochimaru and Sasuke attacking this place flashed through her mind. Sasuke had changed so much. He was no longer then handsome strong guy in class and on her squad that she drooled after. He was cold and evil. The Sasuke that she knew was dead and was never coming back.

Gaara landed soundlessly on the rooftop behind her. He was surprised when she didn't try to plead with Sasuke to go back to being the way he was before. But instead went to help his Shinobi protect the villagers.

Now he found her sitting in her usual spot when she would come to the village. At dawn no less. But the horror that was in her eyes was what made him angry. Angry at Sasuke. Thanks to Naruto he was one of the most well liked people of the Sand Village. And not because he is Kazekage. Because he lets people in. He takes the chance to care again.

And Sakura was one that he left his heart with. Seeing her distraught over that bastard did not sit well with him. He had an idea though.

Sakura gasped when she saw a wisp of sand out of the corner of her eye. Then smiled when she saw the Desert Rose. "Arigato Gaara."

Gaara nods then sits down with her in silence for a while. Thinking of a way he could cheer her up. Or a place that he could take her to cheer her up. Then he remembered about the oasis. He would take her there. He stood up and held his hand out. "Sakura. Come with me, douzo."

Sakura smiled up at him as she stood and took his hand. "Hai." Then she latched onto his neck with her arms when he took off flying through the air on the sand.

Gaara smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Though he did enjoy having her this close, it was making his heart pound.

Sakura looked up into his green eyes with raised eyebrows. "Gaara where are we going?"

"You will see. We are almost there."

When they landed Sakura let out a gasp as a huge smile graced her face. An oasis. She flew from Gaara's arms and to the edge of the lake that was right in the middle of it. She had heard that The Land Of Wind had a wonderful oasis but had never had the chance to see it. "Oh Gaara it is beautiful! It has to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen!"

"Hai." Gaara watched her as she sat down next to the lake and starred. 'It is beautiful Sakura. But not near as beautiful as you are.' He sat down next to her and sighed. She was completely at ease with him and that is how he wanted it. Six years ago she would have been running for the hills out of fear of him and what he can do.

And he would not have blamed her. He was not the same person back then. And it took a village failure to make him see that. Naruto Uzumaki.

He leaned over and used his hand to turn her fact to face his. "Sakura. I still see the horror in your eyes from Sasuke."

"Gaara really it is okay. I understand that Sasuke is beyond help and he will never be the Sasuke I knew before."

"I can still see his memory strong in your beautiful eyes. I would like the chance to erase Sasuke from your heart, mind and soul completely."

Sakura smiled a warm smile as she stood up with him and turned so that she was facing him. Knowing that she can count on him as a shoulder she could cry on was all that mattered to her. In time that would help her to forget about Sasuke. "Being there for me as the great friend you are is enough Gaara."

Gaara sighs as he takes a step closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I didn't mean it like that Sakura." Then before she could say anything he kissed her lips gently.

Sakura's eyes go wide in shock. Gaara was kissing her! A sweet, gentle kiss. Slowly her eyes drifted shut as she is drawn into his embrace. She felt like electricity was shooting up and down her spine. Her head was reeling and her heart racing.

When Gaara started to wrap his other arm around her shoulders she was brought back to her senses. The realization of what was going on hit her full force and she pulled away from his lips and stepped out of his embrace. Breathing heavy she turns her back to him. Those feelings were what she always wanted her first kiss to have.

Though she never thought that she would feel them when being kissed by anyone other than Sasuke. After she realized just how good a person that Gaara could be she always did think that alone made him kinda cute. And it just grew as she got older. But the thought of being with someone other than Sasuke still scared the hell out of her.

"Gomen nasai Gaara." She stood there for a moment and gripped the rose that he gave her. She couldn't stay here right now. She had to get away and think for a while. She just took off running in the direction of the Leaf Village. 'Gomen Gaara. I just need to think. I didn't think that a kiss from you would have caused that kind of reaction to me.'

Gaara stood there and watched the only woman he would ever love run from him after he kissed her. His mind was reeling at what went wrong. She had started to kiss him back then jerked away from him. 'Did I do something wrong?'

All he really wanted was to let her know how he felt about her. To be the one to erase the scars that were left by that bastard Sasuke. And he really thought that he stood a chance when she didn't pull away right off the bat. And kissed him back.

Calling his sand he headed home. Starring off into the direction that she left. 'Gomen nasai Sakura. I didn't mean to frighten you.'

x

Sakura stood on top of a tree and starred across the desert that took her to the Sand Village. Something made her want to rush back, and yet something else was calling her home. She let a single tear drift down her face.

What was this strange longing to be with Gaara? Could she be falling in love with him? Or had it already happened? Either way all she knew was that she needed to get away.

She turned and bounded through the woods on her way home. Home. She wondered what Ino, Hinata and Tenten were going to say about this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura stood in front of her dresser and starred down at the rose. It has been two weeks since she fled the oasis and Gaara's arms. She placed her rose that he had given to her in front of her mirror on her dresser and that was where it stayed.

She found it hard not to think about him. Even when Naruto was made the 6th Hokage she could not keep her mind off of Gaara and the Sand. When she thought about him, the strangest feelings would come over her. She would feel a warmth of acceptance and a longing that she never knew she could feel.

She sighed when she heard a knock on the door. 'That will be Ino.' She didn't even take her eyes off the rose. "Come on in Ino."

Ino walked in with a smile but that turned to a sad face when she saw the defeated look in her friends eyes. Once they both let it sink in that neither of them were going to get Sasuke, they became best friends again. But she knew that look.

Sakura told her about the kiss between her and Gaara and how she reacted to it. It was painfully clear that she had fallen love with him over time of working with the Sand. The kiss was what sealed it for both of them it seemed. And that she was thinking about him all the time anymore. Even now.

She walks up beside her and smiles as she watches Sakura methodically run her fingers over the rose. "Sakura why don't you stop denying it and yourself. Go to him. It is written all over your face that you are in love with him. I am sure that even lazy Shikamaru could tell that one."

Sakura's face rushes with a blush. "You are crazy Ino. Gaara and I are just friends that's it."

"Then why did he kiss you Sakura?"

"I don't know Ino." Sakura turned away from the rose and the mirror and went to the window and starred out over the village. She couldn't be in love with Gaara. She just couldn't be! She was close friends with Temari and he was her brother. They were just friends and he never really paid that much attention to her except for the two days she was in his village this last time.

Ino glared at her. She couldn't believe that Sakura was passing up a chance to have love in her life and be happy! It was almost as if she was still waiting on Sasuke. She walked up behind her and smacked the back of her head, almost sending her flying out the window.

"Look Sakura you need to go to him and see if you can be happy with him instead of mopping around all the time like you lost your puppy. Look at is as a trial relationship. Tell him you will stay for a few weeks and if you still want to come home then you will. If not then you will stay forever."

Sakura just stares out the window with a distant look in her eyes. She didn't know how to take this. Every time she decided to let a man in her life, it never worked out! Sasuke was so hung up on revenge with Itachi that he didn't even notice her and was now so evil that nothing could bring back the Sasuke she fell in love with so long ago.

Naruto would never be anything more to her than a best friend or a brother. Someone that she could lean on when she was down and help pick her back up. She could never see herself with him in a relationship. And he was with Hinata now. And even he had given up on Sasuke.

Lee was with Tenten now. It seemed like the whole village had given up on Sasuke, and had moved on with life. Even though she had given up on Sasuke, she had saved herself for just one man her entire life. The thought of being with someone else scared her. But what did she have to loose?

She smiled as she looked up at the sky. "You're right Ino. Why not give it a try? I'll write a letter to Lady Tsunade and Naruto. Will you take them to them?"

Ino smiled and nodded. She had passed up the chance to be happy with someone once for Sasuke. That person didn't wait on her and moved on. Now it was Sakura's turn and she was going to run from it! "Good. I am glad that you are not making the same mistake I did."

Sakura wrote out a few notes and handed them to Ino. "I know Ino. But you never know. Maybe he wasn't your chance at true love and someone else will come along?" Then she packed her a bag and gave the notes to Ino and hugged her then fled in a hurry.

x

Naruto sat on top of the 4th Hokage's stone head with Hinata. He cradled her close as he thought about the six years since he became a Genin with her and the others. All the Genin that participated in the Chunin Exam that year were all still in the village and Jonin or higher. Well except Sasuke. But that was Orochimaru's doing.

Even he found out things that the old man had kept from him. Tsunade had been going through old documents when she found his birth certificate. It turned out that he was the son of the 4th Hokage. But that his father wanted him to live the life of a normal child and go through the hardships like all the others would have had to do.

And for that he was grateful. And now that he was Hokage after his father, it was right. And then he was married. Hinata was not someone he would have thought twice about when they were Genin. She was shy, quite and wasn't that talented. But when he returned from his training with the Pervy Sage, she was different.

Hinata smiled as she laid in Naruto's arms. She never thought that she would be there! She always pictured Sakura being his wife. But she was and she was enjoying every second of it! And just like he had told Neji in the Chunin Exam, he changed the way of the Hyuga. There were no more branch families and head families. All were equal to the other one and it was Neji that had the curse mark removed first.

She turned her head when she heard someone. "Ino what are you doing here?"

Naruto turned and raised an eyebrow. She was happy about something. "What has you in such a good mood Ino?"

Ino handed him the note from Sakura and just smiled.

Naruto opened the note and held it out so that Hinata could read it as well.

"Naruto,

If you get word that I fled the Leaf Village, it is only half right. While you and your Genin were off on your mission a few weeks ago I left. I couldn't take all the bad memories. I ended up saving a child from the Sand Village.

Well while I was there, one thing led to another and I was kissed by Gaara. I need to go back and see if I can be happy with someone other than myself. That is not working out that well you know.

I will send word in a few weeks if I am going to be staying or coming home.

Sakura"

Naruto smiled as he pulled Hinata closer to him. "It is about time that she moves on with her life. Of all the people effected by Sasuke turning his back on us and the village, she was effected most of all. She deserves to be happy more than anyone."

Hinata nodded and kissed her husband.

x

Gaara sat in his office window starring in the direction that they would have to go to get to the Leaf Village. That was where his heart was with Sakura and he didn't know how to get it back to mend it.

When he kissed her and she kissed him back, he thought for sure that he had a chance with her. Then she fled. Since then he has not wanted to be bothered by anyone unless it was something important. He had never had to deal with a hurt like this before in his life. And had no clue how to deal with it!

He turns his head when a Jonin walks into the room. "I told you and all the other Shinobi that I didn't want to be bothered unless it was important. So what is the emergency?"

Kanta nods his head and says, "Lord Kazekage you have a visitor. I told them that you did not want to be bothered unless it was important. They gave me this and said to take it to you." then he held out a dried Desert Rose and a few strands of pink hair.

Gaara's eyes go wide! It was a dried rose and pink hair. He knew only one person in this world who would have put the two together. Sakura! "Go get her and show her in."

Kanta nods and rushes off to get her. He finds her standing in front of the painting done of Gaara. "Come with me."

Sakura follows him to the door that leads into his office. She hesitates before she walks in. 'I can do this. After all, what do I have left to loose?' Then she walks in.

Gaara is on his feet by the window when she walks in. He watches her as he holds his breath. 'Why did she come back?'

Sakura walks up to him and smiles up at him. "Gaara, I have something that I want to tell you."

"What is that Sakura?" Then his eyes goes wide!

Sakura sucked in a wild breath and tiptoed so that she could reach his mouth and kissed him as she held on to his shoulders to balance herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara was shocked when she leaned up and kissed him! His first reaction was to pull back and ask her what was going on. The last time that he saw her, he had kissed her and she ran from him. She fled back to the Leaf Village.

But somehow all that didn't matter at the moment. She was there, and she kissed him! He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. Relishing in the fact that she was so close!

Sakura felt the excitement build when he wrapped his arm around her. She was having the same reaction to her lips being presses against his this time as when he kissed her two weeks ago!

When he ran his tongue across her lips, coaxing her to open she obliged him as she ran her hands from his shoulders to wrap them around his neck. 'It wouldn't take much to make me his!'

Gaara now held her hips on either side and had her body pressed fully against his. When she allowed him to deepen the kiss he was amazed! This was as far as it would go. Not before he knew that was what she wanted from him.

Sakura broke the kiss with a smile. "Gomen nasai Gaara. If I hurt you when I ran two weeks ago, I didn't mean to. It just scared me when you kissed me."

"What scared you?" Gaara had both his arms wrapped around her waist in a death grip. He didn't want to let go, for fear that she might disappear!

Sakura cast her eyes down for a second. "I felt like my heart was going to race out of my chest. The sensations of lighting shooting down my spine. A need, a want, a yearning to get closer. That is what I wanted in my first kiss. But I thought it was going to be with Sasuke, not you."

Gaara saw the tears spill from her beautiful eyes. The mention of Sasuke always did that to her. He hated seeing her cry. He used one of his hands to wipe away a tear from her beautiful face. "Sakura, why did you come back?"

Sakura turns her tear filled eyes up to him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you Gaara. Or how it felt when you kissed me. Every morning I would wake up extra early and sit and stare at the rose you gave me."

"Honto ni?" Gaara was shocked. He didn't think that it had effected her anyway but to make her turn her back on him.

Sakura nodded. She smiled when she thought about her conversation with Ino. "It was Ino that pushed me to come back. I was fighting it. Telling myself that I was just dreaming. That it didn't happen. Then it would replay again and I would see the rose."

Gaara smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Remind me to thank Ino the next time that I see her."

Sakura giggled as she leaned her head down and rested it on his shoulder. "I don't know what will happen Gaara. But, I want to give this a try. In three weeks, if I am still unsure, then I will leave. It wouldn't be fair to you if I stayed and didn't feel the same about you as you would me."

"And if you fall in love?"

Sakura smiled up into his eyes. "If I fall in love with you, nothing on this earth could pull me from your arms."

Gaara smiled as he leaned his head down and seized her mouth with his. She was doing more than he thought that she would! At least she came back! She was going to give it a try and see where this path in life was going to take her. Now he had to make her love him! He could not loose her!

x

Temari smiled as she headed toward the Kazekage mansion. She just got back from a mission that was dull. She hoped that Gaara had something more exciting for her this time around.

She stops short when she sees Gaara and Sakura walking out of the mansion hand in hand. Gaara had told her and Kankuro what happened when he kissed her two weeks ago. 'I wonder if she came back to him?' She runs up and stops in front of them.

"Gaara? Sakura?"

Gaara smiles as he looks at the weird face his sister is showing him. "I think I will let her explain."

Sakura smiled at him. She turned to Temari as Gaara wrapped an arm around her waist. "When I left I couldn't get him off my mind. Or the kiss. Ino talked me into coming back to him. This is sort of a trail period for a few weeks."

Temari squeals with delight! Gaara had everything that he wanted in life except the girl! He was excepted and loved through out the entire village. Children ran up to him and smiled at him. No one was scared of him anymore! And now he was going to get the girl!

She reaches over and pulls her from Gaara and hugs her herself. "Well you know that this is going to make us family now! I always wanted a sister. I got saddled with two brothers."

Sakura smiled as she hugged her back. "Hai. I will be your shimai."

Temari smiled as she let her go and watched as she smiled up at Gaara and the way he smiled at her. Sakura was going to become a permanent resident of the Sand Village. Gaara has waited too long to have the girl he wanted. There is no way that he was going to give her up. And she knew that he would make her happy. When you feel happy with someone, and safe, you fall in love. It's just that simple.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura and called his sand and few off in the sky. His destination was the oasis.

Sakura holds onto his arms as they fly through the air. She felt so safe and relaxed with his arms around her. She never wanted it to end!

When they land at the oasis he doesn't let her go. He turns her to face him and smiles at her. "Is this really happening?"

"Is what really happening?"

"Us."

Sakura smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "Hai Gaara. This is really happening."

Gaara seized her mouth in a demanding kiss as he crushed her to him. He coaxed her mouth open and deepened the kiss as he used his sand to let them fall back to the ground.

Sakura went along with him when he deepened the kiss and clung to him as she felt herself falling back. A strange feeling swimming through her as she urgently kissed him back. A yearning she didn't know could exist!

Gaara fought with himself to keep himself under control. He pulled his mouth from hers and rested his forehead against hers as he pinned her hands above her head. He was breathing hard with his eyes closed.

Sakura was worried. "Gaara?"

"I won't let it get that far koishii."

"Nani?"

Gaara smiled at her as he rolled off of her and sat beside her. He pulled her up to sit next to him and ran the back of a finger down her face. "I won't do that to you koishii. If in a few weeks you don't have the same feelings for me as I do you, then you will leave as pure as you were when you came to me."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She cast her eyes down with a smile. When he stopped she thought it was something she did that made him stop. But he was being a gentleman!

She leaned into his arms and smiled as he draped both his arms around her waist. "Gaara I understand."

Gaara sighed as he laid his head on her head. "Arigato." Then he kissed the top of her head and stood up. He held his hand out for her and smiled as she excepted it. He pulled her back to his chest as he called his sand to take them home.

Sakura smiled as they took off and plucked a Sakura blossom from a tree as they flew past it. When Gaara took it and placed it in her hair she smiled. She let her head fall back and lay on his shoulders.

She let a true happy smile play on her face for the first time in a long time. Something told her that she was not going to be leaving this village. Ever! 'And who would have ever thought that Gaara would be so noble!'

She still couldn't believe that he didn't take it farther than what they did. The feelings that were soaring through her at the moment, she would have went with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura stood in her bedroom with Hinata who was now three months pregnant. Ino who was with Shikamaru, Mika who was Choji's wife, Tenten who was married to Lee, and Neji's wife Koto. Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Neji were with Naruto and Gaara.

Sakura starred out the window as she thought about the last six months. Her three week trial had turned into the most wonderful six months that she could have ever imagined. She couldn't picture herself anywhere else. She still laughed and joked with Gaara about how this was the longest three weeks she had ever seen.

Ino smiled as she walked up next to Sakura. "So you sure you are ready for this Sakura?"

"Hai. I couldn't see myself with anyone else."

"Tame."

Sakura looked over at her with a wink. "I just hope that I get an invitation to your wedding soon Ino."

Ino gasped and went red. She and Shikamaru had not been together that long. "We won't be getting married anytime soon. But you know you will get an invitation."

"Yeah right Ino! It shows in everything that you do just how nuts you both are for each other. There will be a wedding sooner than you think." Mika was once again fussing over Sakura's hair and dress.

Koto didn't understand why Sakura was going to wear her leaf headband to her wedding! "Sakura won't you take your ninja head band off? I just don't see why you are wearing it to your wedding!"

Sakura reached up and touched her headband. "This shows where I came from. I will always have roots in the Leaf village. I won't give up my headband. And besides, didn't you see how we altered the dress to fit my ninja personality? I know Gaara is going to wear his Sand headband as well."

All the girls sigh. They knew what changes she had made to the dress. The girls had gotten there, with the exception of Hinata, early to help her get ready for the wedding.

They all remembered the look of horror on the seamstress's face when Sakura and Gaara told them what changes to be made to the dress. It was clear that she was a ninja and that he loved that about her. The traditional Sand Wedding Dress was beautiful. It was snow white with sand spirals along the hem and desert roses all over the hem of the dress and the end of the sleeves.

Sakura knew that the threat of Orochimaru and Sasuke was ever present, and she was not going to be a burden or someone that needed to be saved. She was a Jonin ninja and she would fight with the rest of them. They had the seamstress rig the dress so that all she had to do was pull a string and then the whole thing would come undone and she would be out of it in seconds.

Tenten stands up and smiles as she places the dried Desert Rose that she kept all this time in her hair, held there by her headband. "I like the way the dress was altered. Once you are a ninja, it is in your blood. You can't get it out. I am more amazed at who she is getting married too. Not what her dress looks like!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean Tenten?"

Mika and Koto glared at her. Koto sighed as she said, "No offense, but we all know about Gaara. When you compare him to Sasuke, it should be no comparison!"

Mika slapped her in the back of the head. "Baka. Wrong name."

Sakura smiled at them. "I wish Sasuke would come around and realize he is on the wrong path. Demo, not if that means that I have to leave Gaara. I have moved on, and Gaara has ensured that. I am in love with him."

Hinata had been sitting back and smiled. She knew what they were talking about. Mika and Koto knew about what was going on that year in the village. But Hinata saw it. And other things that she was the only one who knew about them.

Gaara was just like Naruto. They both had monsters inside of them. But they were both true and noble. She stood up and walked up to Sakura and took her hands. She smiled into her eyes as she said, "We wouldn't trade our men for nothing. There is so much more to them than what meets the eye that makes them special."

Sakura hugged her. She knew what she was talking about. "Hai."

Temari walked into the bedroom and smiles. "Shimai, it is time for you to go."

Sakura nods and walks out with Hinata to Naruto. Sakura's dad couldn't make it because of health reasons, so Naruto asked if he could give her away in his place.

She agreed. After all, it was sort of ironic. The Hokage of the Leaf Village giving the bride of the Kazekage of the Sand Village away. It was cute.

Gaara smiled as he watched Naruto walk Sakura in. She was simply stunning in the dress. It was the same dress that his mother married his father in, with a few adjustments. When she reached him he smiled. "Koishii, you are beautiful."

Sakura smiled brightly at him. "Arigato."

x

Sakura stood outside the hall where the reception was as she hugged the girls from the Leaf. They were going to go ahead and head home so that Naruto could tell the Genin who was Chunin and who had to stay Genin another year.

Once they were all gone and on their way Gaara walks up behind Sakura and smiles. "Alone at last."

Sakura turns in her husbands arms and smiles. "Hai." Then she leaned up and kissed him gently. She sighed when he coaxed her mouth open and slid his tongue inside as he pulls her close and calls his sand. Flying toward the oasis.

It was after all where it all started. It was the place of their first kiss, and it seemed to be perfect for their first time together. At least he thought so.

Sakura snaked her hands up and around his neck with a small moan as her tongue danced with his. Flying through the night air on his sand added to the romantic atmosphere of the night!

When they landed she smiled as she broke the kiss. "The oasis?"

Gaara picked her up and laid her down in a soft bed of clover as he followed her down. "Hai. This is where it all started. And I want no interruptions." Then he once again seared her mouth with his, not fighting to keep control this time either.

This night was theirs, and he didn't have to hold back on a just incase instance anymore. He deepened the kiss as his hands found the string that held the dress on her and pulled, releasing her thin Jonin outfit to him. He never left her mouth as he began to let his hands roam her body through her Jonin clothes.

Sakura returned his kiss with the same passion. For so long she imagined what this was going to be like. Her hands searched for a place to peal his clothes from his body, to be able to feel his skin under her fingers.

Gaara broke the kiss long enough to shed his Kazekage robe and his shirt then he was back on her. He nuzzled her neck as his hands worked to free her from her vest and shirt as well.

Sakura let her hands play over his back as she felt his muscles flex at her slight touch. She arched her head back and leaned into his touch, wanting, needing more. When she felt his hand brush her bare breasts her breath caught in her throat.

Gaara fought for some level of control with her reaction. "Koishii?"

Sakura moved his face so that she could kiss him. When she coaxed his mouth open he once again abandoned his control. He moved his hands to her waist and began to push her pants down over her round hips. He moved from her long enough to free her of what clothing she had left, and himself.

When he returned to her he was between her legs and seared her mouth with a demanding passionate kiss. "Aishiteru koishii."

Sakura kissed him back. "Aishiteru koibito." When she felt something brush against her thigh her whole body tightened. Unsure of what to expect.

Gaara kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "I will be gentle." Then he kissed her deeply, feeling her tension start to go away. He then entered her in one swift sure thrust and stopped. He stayed still for a moment then he moved his mouth from hers. "Sakura?"

Sakura let out a small cry of pain in Gaara's mouth as he broke her virginity. She knew that it was going to hurt, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She smiled in his eyes as she shook her head yes.

When he seared his mouth and started moving within her she felt that pain turn into a sweet agony that she wanted more and more of. She clung to him letting moans of pleasure escape her into his mouth as her nails dug into his shoulders.

Gaara felt her start to move with him and groaned. She was his in every sense of the word now. She fell in love with him, married him and he was her first. She was his!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura slowly opened her eyes with a smile. The strong arms she felt around her reminded her of the night that she had the night before. This was the start of her first full day as the wife of the Kazekage.

She lay there still for a moment with a content smile gracing her face. She had not dreamed six months ago when she came to give him a chance, that he would have her heart within the first week. But she would not leave the life that she had with him for anything or anyone, and that included Sasuke.

She rolled in his arms and smiled at him as he cracked open a single eye as she said, "Ohayou gozaimasu koibito."

Gaara gave her a half glare. That was the first night that he could ever remember being able to sleep without the nightmares caused by the beast in him to show up. He knew it was because of Sakura. "Sleep."

It was also his first morning being married. He was in no rush to ruin it by facing the day of work.

Sakura smiles as she snuggles closer to him. "I still can't believe that we are actually married."

"Hai. I never thought that you would love someone like me enough to stay with me as long as you have. Much less marry me." Gaara rolled over on his side so that he could tuck her head under his chin and wrap both arms all the way around her. "It is ironic that you are with me. My dream come true."

"Dream come true?"

"Hai. I have wanted you for a long time now."

Sakura smiles as she looks up in his eyes. She had no clue that he liked her at all until she showed up here on the day that started it all with them. "When did you realized you wanted me?"

Gaara felt hesitant to answer that question. The last six months, though he knew that Sasuke was on both of their minds because of the ever present threat that he posed, he still didn't know how she was going to react to hearing Sasuke's name. "Since the failed Sasuke retrieval mission. When Kankuro, Temari and I stayed in the village to help with the Ninja Academy students."

He knew his body tensed and that she knew it. But he didn't know what her reaction to hearing his name was going to be. He hoped for one but prepared for another.

Sakura felt his body tense up at the mention of Sasuke's name. But it didn't effect her the way that even she thought that it would after not hearing his name for so long. The last six months of pure heaven changed her heart toward him and her soul. They no longer existed for Sasuke Uchiha. They belonged to Gaara.

She sighed as she tried to get even closer to him as she said, "I wish you would have told me sooner Gaara."

"Nani?"

"Then perhaps I would not have went through so many years of pain. If I had known that you could erase all hurt like this then, I would have jumped on it."

Gaara's eyes are wide as he tightens his grip on her. "Honto ni?"

Sakura nods her head as she says, "Hai. I still wish that he would turn back down the right path in life. I still want to see the old Sasuke come back, but that is where it ends. I am happy here with you. I don't hurt anymore. I don't wake up and dread what memory is going to make me cry every morning. I wake up wondering what kind of memory we are going to make together."

"I am glad to hear that." Gaara smiled as relief washed over him and his body once again relaxed. He didn't want to loose her now that he had her!

Sakura sighed as well as she let her eyes close. 'I won't let anything take me from you. Not even Sasuke, I would face him in battle myself if that is what it takes to spend a life time with you.'

x

Sasuke stood over the lifeless bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto. After so long of planning, they were finally gone and he would assume the role of Kage for the Sound Village. And he would not have the smart mouthed Kabuto there to argue with him. Or Orochimaru. He was getting old and it was about time for him to change bodies again. He wanted Sasuke to give him his body. But he had other plans for his life and that didn't include being his vessel.

Hikaru watched as his master, sensei and now Lord stood over the dead bodies. He smiled as he saw the look of pride in his eyes. That was all that he lived for. It was similar for him as it was for Kimimaro. Kimimaro lived for Orochimaru. As he did for Sasuke.

He still remembered that day when Sasuke had given him pity. He reached a hand out and told him that he would be useful in achieving his goals and asked him if he wanted to learn to fight.

Of course he had said yes and took the hand. Sasuke himself had trained him and he was now a match for anyone, except Sasuke. And he had some news that he knew Sasuke would like.

"Lord Sasuke, I have some news that I think you might be interest in."

Sasuke turned his shinning eyes to him. "Nani? What is that Hikaru. I just hope it is nothing that will put me into a foul mood. After killing them I feel pretty good."

Hikaru bowed and then looked him in the eye. "I don't know if you would take this as good news or bad news, but I think you would want to know. The Sand and Leaf are connected now in more ways then one."

Sasuke's soft shinning eyes turned to his usual cold black glaring eyes. "I didn't think that could happen. Naruto and Gaara had become closer than I thought two monsters could become. What else is there?"

"Gaara has married a Kunoichi from the Leaf."

"Nani? Someone married that freak! Who?"

Hikaru smiled his evil smile that he learned from Sasuke. "Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke glared at him for a second. He figured that she would still be stuck on him as bad as she had it for him when he was still in the village. But to fall for someone like Gaara was not something he ever thought that he would see happen. He figured that she would cave to Naruto. But if she wasn't with him, then who was? "If she is not married to Naruto like I thought that she would be, then who is Naruto married to?"

Hikaru smiled even bigger. "This is working in your favor as far as Naruto goes. He married Hinata Hyuga. And she is expecting."

"Baka! How the hell is that working in my favor!"

"The bomb was set by Saniiro. When they arrive home all three or just her and the unborn babe will be dead." Hikaru smiled when he saw Sasuke smile. "Lord Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled. Naruto would know what he felt for so long and the need to get revenge when his family is wiped out. "That is good."

Then his thoughts settled on Sakura. For so long she chased after every ghost of a chance that she might find him and bring him back to the 'right path' as she said. He wondered what she would do if she thought that he really did turn around.

He went to his desk and wrote her a note and told Hikaru to have it sent to Sakura at the Sand Village.

Hikaru looked at him like he was mad. "Lord Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Sasuke sat down on the throne that at one time was Orochimaru's. He leaned his head on his hand and smiled. "Since you are loyal to me I think it only fair you know. In that note, the old Sasuke that was on the right path is back. I am asking Sakura to come and marry me and help me be the Kage of the Sound."

"How is that a good thing. She is still close to Naruto and he will know everything!"

"It is a good thing because she will be the bait that we need to get Gaara out of the desert and away from the sand. Once she gets here thinking it is going to be a happy ever after, she will be thrown in the dungeons and left there. After a few days a finger or ear will be sent to Gaara. With the threat of her death if he doesn't fight me, he will come."

"You are sure about this?"

Sasuke nodded. He knew Sakura could never turn her back on him. Especially not for someone like Gaara! And he might even have some fun with her after he kills Gaara before Naruto. 'Either way those two will fall and then I will prove that I am the strongest!'

Hikaru left his Lord with the note and understanding what his plan was. He went straight to where they kept the birds and sent one for the Sand. 'Soon his dream will be fulfilled. And then my dream will be as well.'


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura giggles as Gaara glares at her as she rushed out of the room away from him. Her smile fades when she walks out and finds Temari and Kankuro standing there with concerned faces. "Nani? What happened?"

Gaara moved out of the room with his own concerned look as he looked at his brother and sister. When Sakura stepped back from them when they looked away from her after she asked what happened, his arm was instantly around her. He pulled her to him tight as he glared. "What is it?"

He knew that they were there to bring bad news. It was his first morning married and he already had to deal with something stupid! 'Why can't people just leave me alone!'

Kankuro had one hand behind his back as he fumbled with a letter that arrived this morning. It was from Sasuke and it was addressed to Sakura. He wasn't sure how they were going to take the news, and he knew the past between Sakura and Sasuke.

He swallowed hard as Temari nodded to him and held the letter out to Sakura. "This came this morning for you Sakura. It is from Sasuke." When he saw her shocked look and Gaara's glare he began to shake. He didn't know how either of them were going to react to this.

Sakura felt the desperation in Gaara's grip and smiled up at him. "Don't worry." Then she reached out and took the letter. "I'm not going to go anywhere." As she reads the letter she is horrified!

"Sakura,

I have killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. In doing so I have now become the Lord of the Sound. It is now my own hidden village. And the world is now free from the tyranny of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Gomen nasai. I am so sorry for the way I have acted for the last six years and all the pain that I have put you through. Just recently I have realized how stupid I have been playing as Orochimaru's puppet and doing what he wanted. Finally I have set myself back down on the right path.

I have also realized what a fool I have been. The only person who really understood me and cared for me was you and it was you that I hurt the most. Gomen nasai. If you would still have me, I would like for you to come live in the Sound. Become my wife.

Sasuke"

Gaara's eyes took on the cold glare look that they use to have before he fought with Naruto all those years ago. He finally got Sakura to love him and marry him. He had all that he wanted! He was accepted in his village, and for that he was put in the position of protecting them. He finally had the woman of his dreams and he was not about to loose her to a scum like Sasuke!

Sakura glared at nothing as she fumed over this hogwash of a note. 'He would do something like this now! He waits until I am happy and then tries to ruin it! I won't let him!'

She wiggles free of Gaara's grip and stomps back into their bedroom and to the desk where she begins to write her own note back to him. One she was sure he didn't think he would get from her.

Gaara was on her heals as she went back into their room and stood right behind her as she wrote Sasuke back. A keen relief flooding him when he read what she wrote. She was still his.

Sakura smiled as she wrote the note. Already planning on writing to Naruto and Lady Tsunade about what was going on. If he was trying to pull this with her, he would also be doing something to the Leaf. Hinata was pregnant! And she wouldn't put it past Sasuke anymore to target her for that reason!

"Sasuke,

I want to thank you for ridding the earth of the scum known as Orochimaru and Kabuto. They were both evil to the core and I had feared for so long that they had rubbed off on you too much and you would never come to your senses.

I am relieved that you have went back down the right path. Perhaps now you, Naruto and Gaara could all keep peace reining for a long time between the lands.

However I am going to have to decline your proposal of marriage. I have married Gaara and I am happy. I know that if you have truly changed that you will find someone to love you just as much as I once did.

Sakura"

She reached over and grabbed two notes, writing the same thing on each. One addressed to Naruto and the other Lady Tsunade. She turns to Kankuro and Temari and hand them the letters. "Send this one to Sasuke. And send these two to the leaf village with the fastest speed."

Kankuro and Temari took the notes and were gone. Kankuro giving the note from Sasuke back to the crow that brought it and released it. Temari gave the other two notes to their fastest bird. It had been documented making it to the Leaf in just a few hours!

After they were gone Sakura turned to worried eyes to Gaara. "Gaara I would like to go to the Leaf. Hinata is pregnant and I know the Sasuke we know today would not discriminate. He might even target her because she is pregnant with Naruto's child and…." She was cut off when soft lips were pressed to hers.

When Gaara broke the kiss he smiled at her and cupped one side of her face. "I will gather some Shinobi that will go with us and inform the rest of what to do. No doubt your note will not please Sasuke, and if I am not here nor will the villagers. I won't risk them."

Sakura smiled at him and kissed him then leaned into his embrace and settled her head on his shoulder. "Arigato."

"Nani?"

"For everything."

Gaara held her tight. "Don't worry so much. War is going to happen. The Sand and Leaf vs. the Sound."

"And sleepless nights worrying about you and everyone else."

"Iie. It will be over when Sasuke is dead. And if Naruto and I fight side by side, there is nothing we won't be able to do."

"True." She had forgotten just what Naruto and Gaara have done!

Both had beaten Shinobi that even the three Sanin could not beat! If they teamed up, then nothing would stop them! Nothing!

x

Sasuke was sitting on his throne as he imagined when Sakura would come to him. He hoped soon so he could put his plan into action, kill them all and then be done with it.

He wondered what she had seen in Gaara anyway. He was a freak, a monster! She saw him that year in the Chunin exam! 'I don't think I will ever know what she was thinking when she married that bastard. And Hinata sure has rotten taste in men. Well not for much longer!'

Hikaru walked in with an annoyed face. He knew that Sasuke was going to go off! He already told all the Jonin to start to prepare everyone, from Jonin to Genin for battle. That with the news he had for Sasuke, they were more than likely going to march on the Sand in the morning.

Sasuke saw his sour mood and smiled. "Cheer up. Once Sakura gets here we will have the perfect way to get them both to come out of the villages. And Saniiro was going to plant the bomb for Hinata. Don't worry so much."

"Iie My Lord. Your bargaining chip is not coming." Then he held out the letter.

Sasuke snatched the letter from him and read it. His eyes seeing red! She was turning him down! She would rather stay with the freak than she would be with him! 'How dare she do this to me! I will show her!'

He turned a glare to Hikaru. "Ready the Shinobi to leave at dawn. We march on the Sand."

Hikaru smiled and nodded. "Already done My Lord. I read the note and when I saw what it said, I had them getting ready before I brought it to you.

Sasuke nodded to him then stomped off. He never imagined that Sakura would turn him down for that freak of nature. It infuriated him! He had plans for her. But first.

He would kill her husband and Naruto. Then he would have his revenge on her for turning him down. No one humiliated him like that and got away with it. And she is no exception.

He punches a wall and watches it crumble. 'She will die just like everyone else who ever humiliated me!'


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto smiles as he leads a sleepy Hinata toward their home. When they got back, Ibiki had been there and told him that things were not quite right in the Sound. Naruto had planned on going on and dealing with it, but when she asked him to walk her home he couldn't refuse her.

Hinata leaned into the arms of her husband. When Naruto first asked her out it was like she was living in a dream! Then when they got married, and now the baby! She sighed with a smile when they reached their home. She was going to take a good long nap after the trip home. She figured that she was so tired because of the baby since she was carried the whole way home.

Both Naruto and Hinata jumped when their was a puff of smoke in front of them. Naruto turned them sideways and put himself between the smoke and Hinata. When he saw who it was he glared. "What is the big idea Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya smiled. Even though he started calling him that in the past three years, it still sounded odd to him. He had gotten use to being called the Pervy Sage. But that would wait for another time to say something about it. He held up a note that was delivered to Naruto and Tsunade moments ago. "What's up kid? I hate to be the bearer of bad news and all, but we got some trouble coming."

Naruto took the note and glared at the old coot. But even though he was an old coot, if he said trouble, that meant trouble. He held Hinata close as he shook the letter open. His eyes hardened to a cold glare as he read what it said.

"Naruto,

I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, and I don't know how to make it sound important. But don't let Hinata out of your sight.

I received word from Sasuke that he had killed Orochimaru and Kabuto and that he was now back on the right path. He asked me to go to the Sound and be his bride. Yeah as if that is going to really happen.

I know this is some sort of trap set by him and I am uneasy about it. The old Sasuke, I wouldn't have thought he would do anything to a woman. This one, just keep her close.

Sakura"

Naruto glared at nothing as he held onto his wife. He always took Sakura's warnings to heart. She wasn't stupid by any means and of all the people in the Leaf Village, she knew Sasuke the best.

"Damn him!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto smiles a soft smile at her. "Come on Hinata I want you to come with me."

Jiraiya starred blankly at him. "Naruto?"

As they all walked away from Naruto's house he turned his now cold eyes back on Jiraiya. "Sasuke told Sakura that he was on the right path again. He killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. He tried to get Sakura to go to him and marry him. It is a ploy I think to get her away from Gaara and use her to draw him….."

All three of them spun around to see part of Naruto's house blowing up! Naruto picked up Hinata and jumped clear of all the debris. When he has a better look, it was his bedroom that blew up! His grip around Hinata's shoulders tightens. "Damn him! I'll kill him!" 'Damn you Sasuke! It is clear now. Making your move to try to take down both Sand and Leaf. Gaara and I won't let you! Bastard!'

Hinata starts shaking as she holds on to Naruto with a death grip. Had Jiraiya not been there to stop them from going in, she and Naruto would have been in that room when it blew up! She buried her face in his chest and clung to him. Silent tears running down her face.

Naruto glares at the remains of his bedroom. Had she not asked him to walk her home, and Jiraiya not shown up, she would have been in the bedroom, he would have lost her!

He is soon joined by Kakashi, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo. He turns his glare to Kotetsu and Izumo. "I want every single Shinobi that is in this village in the tower of the Forest Of Death immediately! There is a Sound spy in our village and I want them found!"

They are no sooner gone when Ibiki shows up holding a note. "Lord Hokage, a message from Sasuke."

Naruto reaches out and jerks the note from him and opens it. As he reads what it says he can feel the rage building inside of him. The need to kill.

"Naruto

I want to send my condolences on the death of your wife and unborn child. Not really. Now you know what I went through after my brother killed my clan! My family! Now you will know the pain of loosing what is most precious to you and have to live with the need for revenge until you die! And how ironic that the one to kill your wife and unborn brat will was the one that you tried to 'save'. And the one to kill you.

Sasuke"

Naruto dropped the paper and stomped on it, sending a rumble though the building. He was right, this was Sasuke's doing. "He thinks she is dead."

Kakashi looked at him odd. "Who thinks who is dead?"

"Sasuke thinks that Hinata is dead. I knew it! This was his doing!" He turned an looked Kakashi in the face and asked, "Take Neji and the two of you keep Hinata safe. Get her to the tower, keep her up in one of the rooms and safe."

Hinata jerked her head up at him. "I am not leaving your side Naruto."

Naruto kissed her gently and ran the back of a finger down her face. "You are going to be with Kakashi and Neji. You will be safe with them. I will be there as soon as I can. Once I get there, you won't have to leave my side."

Hinata wasn't sure about this. But she didn't want to show disrespect and she knew Naruto would never put her or their child in danger. "Hai." Then she was picked up by Kakashi and whisked away.

Naruto watched for a second in the direction they went with her. He turned to Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. "I want the three of you to head for the Sand. Let Gaara and Sakura know what is going on here and where we will be."

Turning to Ibiki he glared. "I know that this has only happened once before, but I want every single person in this village in hiding. And not the usual places. Sasuke knows about them. I want them escorted to the tower as well. The first Hokage used that as place to hide the villagers from attack in the first great ninja war. I will use it now."

Ibiki nodded and shot off.

He turned to Iruka and Jiraiya and said, "I want the two of you to find that damned spy! He tried to kill my wife and child, I want him brought to me!"

Iruka nodded. "Where will you be at when we find him?"

Naruto turned and got ready to jump away. He looked back, "I will be there with Tsunade as soon as I tell her what happened and what is going on." Then he was gone.

x

Tsunade was on her way out of the Hokage office to see what the explosion was in the village when she runs into Naruto. "What the hell is going on out there?"

Naruto holds the two notes that he had up. "One is from Sakura warning me that Sasuke is acting strange. She told me that she didn't trust him and to keep Hinata with me at all times. I no sooner walked away from my house when my bedroom blew up."

"Nani?!"

"Had Hinata not asked me to walk her home, I would have lost her Tsunade."

"The other note?"

"From Sasuke. Boasting about Hinata's death."

"Her death?! But you just said would have lost her."

"Sasuke doesn't know she is alive. Come on, I have everyone, Shinobi and villager at the tower in the Forest Of Death."

Tsunade went with him as they rushed off toward the tower. She had to figure that this is what Orochimaru had planned all along. Though not the being dead part. 'In a way it is a good thing that the Uchiha clan is gone. They won't see this.'

Naruto reached the tower first and smiled as Hinata rushed to him and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her as he nodded to Neji and Kakashi to thank them. As long as she was safe he would be able to stay sane. As he hugged her to him he glared at nothing. 'I will kill you Sasuke. I will kill you for this!'


	9. Chapter 9

Kiba and Shino raced across the sand, Akamaru ahead of them. Both of them had the scene being replayed in their head of the bedroom that Hinata shared with Naruto blowing to pieces. And it enraged both of them!

They had spent their entire time at the academy in the same class as Hinata, and on the same squad as her when they were Genin. For three years in fact. Kiba looked over at Shino and asked, "I can't believe Sasuke has changed so much. In the ninja academy he didn't seem like he would have done anything like this."

"Orochimaru has had him for too long."

"Hai. I wonder if Naruto has found the spy yet?"

Shino smiled. The spy that was in the village had tried to kill Hinata. Naruto may have thought that he was in love with Sakura when he was younger, but Shino knew how in love with Hinata he really was. The rage that was in his eyes when he realized that it was Hinata that was targeted and not him proved it all.

"I know Naruto won't rest until he is found and killed."

"Killed?"

"Didn't you see the rage in his eyes. It was clear that Sasuke was targeting Hinata at that time. He will flush the spy out, and for his acts, he will die!" Shino glared and squinted his eyes. 'I wish I could be there to see it!'

Akamaru dead stops and growls in the distance. "Arff!"

Kiba stops behind him and draws a kunai, going into the guard position. "Shino, we are about to meet some people."

"Nani?"

"Akamaru said that there is a vast number of Shinobi coming right at us. Look you can see the cloud of dust."

x

Sakura and Gaara lead the way across the sand headed for the Leaf village. Her home, heart and soul was in the Sand, but the Leaf would always be her first home.

They were about to the half way point before they left the desert when she saw something in the distance. When they got close enough she saw who it was! "Gaara that is Shino, Kiba and Akamaru!"

Gaara raised his hand to slow everyone to a stop. Once the dust settled from when they all stopped he and Sakura were right next to the two Leaf Shinobi.

Sakura is breathing heavy as she asks, "What are you two doing out here?"

Shino turns and points toward the Leaf Village. "Lets head back to the Leaf and I will explain everything on the way. To sum it up, we were sent to get you and Gaara and bring you back with us. Naruto wishes to speak with you."

Gaara and Sakura nod and head out with them. Once they were moving fast again, Sakura looks over at Shino, "What happened for Naruto to send someone after us?"

"It seems that Sasuke has made his move and declared war on the Leaf Village."

"Nani? What happened?"

Kiba growled as he remembered seeing the debris flying all over the place. "He had a spy infiltrate the Leaf. Said spy planted a bomb in Naruto and Hinata's bedroom. He knew that we were on our way home from your wedding, and had Naruto not walked her home, she would have been in the room Sakura."

Sakura gasped and starred at him in shock. "He actually had a spy try to kill Hinata!"

Shino nodded. "Hai. He, Ibiki and Jiraiya were trying to fish out the spy when we left to come here right after the two of you."

Sakura glares into the distance. It was becoming painfully clear to her that unless Sasuke was dead, no one would have a chance to be happy. Until he was dead, everyone would have to look over their shoulders.

Five years ago, she would have called anyone insane if they told her that in five years Sasuke would try to kill a pregnant woman. But now it sounds just like something that he would do. It was clear. She was going to have to face him at some point and fight for the happy life and strong love that she had with Gaara.

When they arrived at the Leaf Village, They went through it and straight for the Forest Of Death. Sakura noticed that there were no people anywhere. The Leaf village looked like it was a ghost town, not a hidden village. "Shino, where are all the people at?"

"They are at the tower. Long ago the First Hokage used the Forest Of Death tower to hide villagers during the first great ninja war. Naruto has done the same."

Sakura starred in shock. Naruto really had grown up. When they arrive at the tower she rushes to Hinata's side, who wasn't far from Naruto. And Gaara went to Naruto.

When she reached Hinata she pulled the still crying girl into her arms and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Shaken but not hurt. He wanted to kill me Sakura!"

"I know. But don't worry, Naruto and Gaara will take care him."

"I hope so, I don't want to live in fear for the rest of my life."

Sakura held her close and looked around. Ino, Tenten, Mika and Koto were surrounding her, along with other Shinobi. She turned her head when she heard her name. Temari was walking toward them.

Temari smiled at her sister and the wife of the Hokage. Naruto was married. Still seemed unreal that someone like him would land a beauty like Hinata. "Gaara and Naruto want you for a minute Sakura. I'll stay here with her."

Sakura smiled and walked off to Naruto. She hugged him as she said, "How are you holding up Naruto?"

"I am doing fine. Hinata is the one that I am worried about. The sooner we get Sasuke dealt with the sooner she can stop worrying so much. It worries me with the baby." Naruto never took his eyes off his wife as he spoke. He was not going to loose her!

Sakura followed his eyes. "I know how you feel Naruto. I know she will be just fine."

"All the same Sakura, I am not risking her. I want you to put together a unit of who you think is the best from both villages to protect her when we march."

Sakura nodded and was off. By the time that she was done she had Ino, Tenten, Mika, Koto, Kurenai, Anko, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo and Neji from the Leaf, and Temari, Emiko, Cho and Kanta from the Sand. Then she headed off to be with Hinata. Once Naruto and Gaara were set on a plan and found the spy they would fill her in.

x

Naruto and Gaara stood in the middle of the room. Both kept their wives in sight as they waited for the spy to be brought out. Neither said anything to the other. Both were waiting for the spy to be found.

Naruto turned and looked at Ibiki as he came to a stop next to him. "Lord Hokage, we have found the spy. Genin Saniiro Asudate."

"Bring him."

Naruto and Gaara turned as he was brought to face them. And to add to Naruto's rage he was smiling. "Something funny?"

Saniiro smiled as his laugh became louder. "The great Naruto Uzumaki. If you were so great, then why is it that your wife and unborn child are dead thanks to me!"

Naruto reached out and grabbed him by the neck the pointed to Hinata. "Does she look dead you bastard!"

Saniiro still smiled. "It does not matter. Lord Sasuke will kill her and Sakura as well as the two of you. You don't stand a chance against him!" Then he ripped open his vest to reveal it covered with paper bombs.

Naruto let go of him and stepped back. "That will only end in your own death baka."

"I will at least take you, Gaara and a few others with me!" Then he ignited them.

Gaara glared at him as his sand swirled around him and absorbed the blow. "Baka. Sasuke is the one who does not stand a chance."

He turned to Naruto and met his gaze as he said, "I take my Sand Shinobi and march on the Sound in the morning."

"And I will be at your side along with Leaf Shinobi."

Then they both turned and gazed at their wives.

Naruto didn't think he could love anyone, even Sakura as much as he did Hinata and the baby. 'For the two of you I will fight to the death if I have too. Sasuke is no longer worth saving and will die in order to protect you!'

Gaara too had a need to want him dead. 'For all the hurt and pain that he has put you through koishii, he pays for it tomorrow.'


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke stood and glared out over his troops. They were just about ready. It was almost dawn. At dawn they were going to advance on the Sand, and after every last person was dead, they would turn on the Leaf. And to top it all off, Sakura wasn't coming to him like he thought that she was going to. He had hoped to use her as bait for Gaara. But that isn't going to happen now.

But somehow that freak has gotten his hooks into her and she turned him down. He knew all about Gaara and that he was host to the one tail Shukaku. He still didn't get how she could have chosen someone like him to be her husband, over himself. Of course it didn't matter, he would have his way with her when it was all said and done then kill her. That would be the price she would pay for humiliating him like she has done.

He did have Naruto to look forward too though. After losing his wife and unborn child, he would be in such a rage after that and run blindly into a trap for him. He still didn't understand why the village named the host of the nine tailed fox the Hokage. 'That's alright because he won't get to hold that title for very long. He will die either way it went.'

Hikaru walked up behind Sasuke on the cliff with a emotionless face. Something he learned well from his Lord. "Lord Sasuke, the troops will be ready to march soon. All the preparations should be done just before dawn."

Sasuke nods, though he never takes his eyes off of his troops. Not one of them looked scared or like they were nervous about anything. Orochimaru hadn't done himself any favors treating them like crap. Sasuke didn't care if they liked what he had them doing or not, and once in a while would throw a good job at them. That made them the puppets that he had before him.

He remembered the note that Sakura sent back. It enraged him! "Hikaru. I want you to make sure that everyone knows that Sakura is not to die. I want her alive."

"Alive?"

"Hai. She will pay for refusing me. After I force her to watch as I kill her husband."

Hikaru nodded. "Lord Sasuke?"

"Nani?"

"What mission do you have for me? You told me that you had something that you wanted me to do. Can I ask what it is?"

Sasuke smiled as he looked back at him. "You will find that out soon enough. Make sure that they are all ready to go when the sun rises."

"Hai. Lord Sasuke."

x

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood back as they watched the Sixth Hokage in action. He was with Gaara and they were making plans to march to war with Sasuke. Even though Sasuke was an old Shinobi of the Leaf, he was an enemy now.

And even in light of all that he went through as a Genin to try to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru, Naruto has now proved just how grown he really was. Putting his village over his personal wants.

He stood next to Gaara, with Hinata at his side. Followed by Ibiki and Konohamaru. At Gaara's side was Sakura Baki, Temari and Kankuro. It seemed stoic that the two most powerful lands of all have the two most powerful Shinobi as their leaders.

She never takes her eyes off of Naruto as she leans over and says, "You know Jiraiya, after Sasuke is dealt with and gone, I think that I am going to retire and take it easy from now on."

Jiraiya smiles as he nods. "Hai. We are not as young as we use to be, and the village will be in very capable hands."

x

"Naruto, when I sent the note to you I also sent one to Sasuke. Declining his proposal to be his wife. I know that would have made him angry and I hoped that it would spur him into doing something stupid." She sighed as she stood next to her husband. His comforting arm around her keeping her sane.

Naruto nodded in agreement. He spent all his time as a Genin with Sasuke trying to get in his head and see how he worked. The rest of the time, before he left to go and train with Jiraiya, he spent trying to find him and bring him home.

He looks Gaara in the eyes with a steady gaze as he says, "Sasuke has an ego as big as the country it seems at times. Sakura, the one person he thought would run to him turning him down dealt a devastating blow to said ego. Your village is protected? I would not put it past him to march on the Sand in the morning."

"I feared that might be the case. Before we left all villagers and remaining Shinobi were vacated from the village. We have a hidden underground village that had been used once before in times such as this."

"Just like I am using this tower like the First Hokage did."

"Hai."

Hinata looked up at Naruto, "Demo, if no one is there then he will turn to the Leaf. If you are marching on the sound, no one will be here to defend the village?"

Naruto nodded. "I know koishii. That is why when we march, we march toward the Sand, not the Sound."

Sakura sighed as she worried about the others that were hidden. But it did make sense. "That way when we meet him it would be in the middle of the desert and no innocent lives would be at risk."

Hinata looked at Sakura and both only nodded.

Naruto and Gaara jerked their heads down at their wives and in perfect harmony said, "I don't think so you are going to stay right here."

Hinata starred up at her husband. "I will not leave your side, just like I promised when we first got together!"

"I won't risk you and the baby."

"I am going!"

Naruto sighed as he turned to face her. "We agreed, no battles, nothing to do with being a ninja until you have the baby."

"Demo…."

Naruto placed a finger to her lips. "I won't be able to fight him like I need to fight him because I will constantly be watching out for where you are to fight."

Hinata sighed as she knew defeat was coming. "I just worry about you Naruto. I'm scared you might not come home."

Naruto hugged her and smiled. "I will always come home to you and our child."

Sakura smiled as she watched her two friends. Ignoring the glare that was being set on her by her own husband. She turned and glared up at him. "Nani? I am going and that is final. I am not pregnant, and you know what I can do."

"You are not going."

"Why not?"

Gaara knew that he would loose the fight when it came to ability. In the years since she was a Genin that knew what to do, just couldn't do it, to the woman she is now that will kill to defend what is right. "You made a promise."

"Nani?"

Gaara looked over to where Naruto and Hinata were talking to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "You promised him that you would protect her and keep her safe."

Sakura sighed as she dropped her head. "I forgot about that, demo….."

"Just like Naruto told Hinata. I will always come home. I have been defeated only one time, and that was by Naruto. Together we will stop this and then come home."

Sakura nodded in defeat. She would stay and keep her promise to Naruto and keep Hinata safe. She slid into his arms as she buried her face in his chest. "Promise me that you will come home."

"Yakusoku suru."


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke glared at nothing as he ran at a break neck speed through the desert. His destination, the Leaf village. He was still fired up about the latest humiliation that he suffered at the hands of Sakura and that freak! When they stormed the Sand village, no one was there!

Not one man, woman child or Shinobi! It was like a ghost town! He had been made a fool of twice in the course of twenty four hours! He was not going home until he killed one of the two left that he had to kill! 'I swear the Leaf and Sand will fall! Every man, woman, child and Shinobi will die!'

Hikaru was at his side with a glare that was equally as angry and annoyed as Sasuke's. Sasuke had saved him. He spared his life in a battle and trained him. If they messed with Sasuke, they messed with him! He would not allow those who crossed Lord Sasuke to live!

"Lord Sasuke may I ask a question?"

"Nani? What is it Hikaru?"

"Do you think that after they emptied the village that Gaara and Sakura went to the Leaf?"

Sasuke glared. That may very well be what was going on here. Sakura would have ran to tell Naruto and Tsunade about what he tried to do with her and the note. "They might be."

"Then perhaps we will be able to kill two birds with a single stone."

"Perhaps. I am counting on you Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded then glared ahead as he said, "And for you Lord Sasuke, I will die to achieve your goal of the falling of the Leaf and Sand Hidden Villages!"

Sasuke had to smile slightly as they pressed onward. Hikaru was the best choice for a partner. Kabuto may have been for Orochimaru, but he was too arrogant and much too treacherous for him to think about using. He had tried to turn on Orochimaru once and was almost cut down for it. "Tame."

x

Naruto and Gaara led half of the Leaf village and all but a few of the Sand village Shinobi through the desert. They would meet Sasuke head on and deal with him once and for all. And when he was dead and gone, then peace would rein.

And not to mention that they both had reasons to want to see Sasuke dead. Naruto had more than Gaara though. Of course he wanted to kill him for what he had put Sakura through. But more than that, he wanted to see him dead for what he tried to do to his wife and unborn child. He betrayed the village, hurt his friend and tried to kill his family. 'I will kill you today Sasuke.'

Gaara however wanted his head for only two reasons. The attack that he did on his home over six months ago, and for the pain that he has had to watch Sakura go through. 'That bastard probably thought that it was funny to see her hurt like she did. He is dead.'

x

Hinata sat in the middle of the bed that she shared with her husband the night before. She had not moved since he kissed her and then walked out the door. She was shaking and nervous. She would often hear her father talk about the great ninja wars and how sometimes when units when out it was days, weeks, months even years before they came home. That fact alone made her worry that her husband wasn't going to come home.

She looked over at Sakura who was still sitting in the window in her room. She had come in seconds after Naruto left with the same tears running down her face that she had. Their husbands were strong and special, but both worried about them none the less. "Are you still worried about what is going on? I am terrified!"

Sakura gripped the Desert Rose that Gaara had given her on her first night in the Sand village over six months ago. She felt like it was her link to him. That as long as she held it, he would be alright and come back so they could go home!

"Hai. I am nervous. I know they are strong Hinata, but I know Sasuke better than anyone in the village as well. And he has turned into one sneaky bastard."

She looked out the window toward the desert as she stands up. She turns and meets Hinata's crying eyes with watery eyes of her own. "I am going after them. I can't just sit here and wait." Then she headed for the door. Only to be stopped by Hinata.

Hinata shot off the bed and grabbed Sakura by her hand. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she hung her head low. "Sakura. Douzo. I beg of you to bring Naruto home to me. Promise me!"

Sakura starred down at her head for a few seconds. That was the Hinata that she knew as a child. She turned and pulled the crying woman into her arms. "Hai. I promise that I will not return unless I have both Naruto and Gaara with me. I will bring him back to you."

Hinata watched as Sakura rushed through the door then turned to the window she had just been sitting in. "Naruto. Douzo come home to me and your kodomo."

Sakura sent Mika and Koto in the room with her and then made her way around looking for Tsunade. She and Jiraiya had stayed behind to protect Hinata and the other innocent villagers if Sasuke made it there first.

When she found her she walked up to her and said, "Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade turned and smiled when she saw Sakura. "Nani? What is it Sakura?"

"I am leaving Tsunade. I can't wait around like this! It is driving me crazy!"

Tsunade reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. Every since the day that Sakura came to her and asked to be her apprentice she has proved that she is worthy to carry on the name of Sanin when Tsunade herself is gone. "Do you think that wise?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. All I know is I can't sit here and wait like a ninny. I am a Shinobi. Born and trained in the Leaf and reside in the Sand. I call them both home. I should be fighting alongside both of them defending them."

"And you think you can just sneak out of here without taking us with you!"

Sakura turned and saw Temari and Ino glaring at her. "I have to go. You can come if you want."

Ino stomped up to her and waved her finger in her face. "You listen to me billboard brow! I am not about to let my best friend go off to the war zone without me!"

Temari smiled as she walked up and flung her arms around Sakura's shoulders. "And you know how it is in the Sand. We are sisters and sisters stick together no matter what!"

Tsunade smiled as she looked at the three. "Sakura, what about Hinata? You are in charge of her guard?"

"I have already told Neji that I am going and he and another Hyuga are standing guard. One outside the window, and Neji is at the door."

"Ino?"

Ino moved to stand on the other side of Sakura and draped her arm over her shoulders as well. "I am going with her!"

Tsunade nodded then watched as the three girls rushed out of the tower. "Jiraiya."

"They will be fine. Temari is one of the most gifted Jonin of the Sand. Ino is a stand out. And Sakura is another you. They will be just fine."

"I hope so."

x

Sakura, Ino and Temari all stood on the wall that lead out of the Leaf village toward the Sand. "Ino you fight for the Leaf today."

Ino nodded. "I fight to defend my home and my Hokage."

Temari starred off in the distance. "And I fight for my home and my Kazekage and brother."

Sakura looked behind her and then again in front of her. "I fight for my home in the Sand and my husband. Demo I also fight for my family and friends of the Leaf. Come on!"

Then they all three bolted across the desert. Sakura leading the way. She would help her husband and bring Naruto back to Hinata!


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura stood on a sand dune and starred in horror and amazement. She was horrified to see the amount of death that was laid about before her, but at the same time, amazed that the Sand and Leaf Shinobi were pushing the Sound back! "Temari? Ino?"

Temari smiled. "What did you think was going to happen Sakura? The two strongest of all the Hidden villages against a village run by Sasuke? Please!"

Sakura scanned looking for Gaara. "But where are Gaara and Naruto?"

Temari placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "They are here and they are fine. We just have to find them."

Ino smiled. "She's right. But come on, we came here for a reason."

"Right." Then they all three set out. Ino and Temari went to help where it was needed and Sakura went on the hunt for her husband and Naruto. Cutting down Sound Shinobi as she went.

Sakura looked around her, looking for her husband. She had to find him! She just found love. She just found out what it meant to be happy and she wasn't about to risk loosing it all because Sasuke has a big ego!

After what seemed like forever she reached the edge of the battle ground and froze. She was terrified by what she saw. The repeated lightning fast attacks from Sasuke had Gaara and Naruto down! Gaara used his sand and had wrapped them in a ball to protect them.

She couldn't see them, only the ball of sand that sent spikes flying at Sasuke, but kept missing him. 'Gaara! Sasuke you bastard!' She stood and let her anger take control. Frantically trying to think of a way to stop it long enough for Gaara and Naruto to act in some way.

Then it hit her! She was trained by Tsunade! She was one of the Sanin just like Orochimaru was. And he trained Sasuke! 'Naruto and Jiraiya have both told me that it was Tsunade that nearly killed Orochimaru protecting Naruto. My chakra control is the best of anyone in the village. I know what I can do!'

She glared at Sasuke as she used her chakra and jumped up into the air as she screamed, "Get away from them Sasuke! Super Heal Drop!" She landed on one foot with her right heel hitting the sand and her trademark punch. Sending a wave of sand at him.

Sasuke starred in shock at what she had done. He had not thought that she would have improved this much! He had not kept track of her and now he wished he had. He was knocked back by the sand, but he caught his steps and was back in action instantly. He zipped around and was next to Sakura, landing a solid hard kick in the side of her head, sending her tumbling through the sand.

Naruto had been unconscious, but woke up just in time to see Gaara drop his sand. But what they both saw made the anger they already felt for him rise instantly to the boiling point. As she goes flying they both scream "Sakura!"

Gaara watches with a blank worried stare as his wife finally comes to an end. He turns his head and scans the fighters then finds Kankuro who is heading toward him. A nod and a point sent him on a different path to get his wife.

Naruto was on his feet now and both were glaring. The sand swirled, mixed with red chakra. "Gaara he dies today."

"Hai."

"We can't do this in these forms."

"Iie. What do you suggest?"

Naruto smiled and evil smile as he starred at Sasuke. "A combo transformation. Just like the one that Gamabunta and I did when we fought you at the first Chunin exams."

Gaara nodded. That would work. "Hai. Lets do it!" Then with a clap of their hands and a scream from both of the, their seemingly unlimited chakra flowed freely with each others. They would protect everyone they loved!

Kankuro was heading for Gaara when he saw what happened to Sakura. The nod and point from his brother was all he needed. He and Naruto would be able to handle Sasuke. In a way it was a good thing that she showed up. What happened to her sent the rage flowing through them. A rage that he knew was second to none.

He was just about to Sakura when there was a Shinobi there in his way. "You really want to die? Get out of my way."

"Iie. I can not do that."

"Nani? You choose to die!"

Hikaru smiled an evil smile as he took his stance. "I will not die either. Lord Sasuke has plans for that woman."

Kankuro glared harder. She was his sister. Plain and simple! "He has plans huh? Too bad he won't get to do them!"

Hikaru glared now. "You are wrong. He will kill those freaks, then show this woman what happens when someone makes a fool out of him."

He reached down and pulled out his kunai. "I won't let him down!" But when he tried to lunge he was stuck in that pose. "Nani? What is going on?!"

Kankuro had his puppets up to defend, but he didn't come. When the idiot started to move is when he realized that he was frozen in time. 'Only one person I know can freeze someone.' He followed his shadow and found Shikamaru there. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru smiles and evil smile as he glares at Hikaru. "Go get Sakura."

"Hai." Then he was off to his sister. He had to get her someplace safe!

Hikaru glares at this new Shinobi. Sasuke had told him about the Nara clan and their Shadow Possession Jutsu. 'I was careless. How can I get out of this?' "You won't hold this for long. Then you are dead!"

Shikamaru smiled at him. "You ever been told about Gaara's Sand Coffin and Sand Burial?"

"What about them?"

"You know he isn't the only one that can do them."

Hikaru glared at him. "Nani?"

"Let me show you my version of it. I call it, Shadow Crush Jutsu." Then he smiled a feral smile as Hikaru was surrounded by black shadows, then crushed to nothing.

He stood up and looked over to where Gaara and Naruto were gearing up, and gearing up big time. "This is gonna get interesting." Then he fled back away from where they were fighting with Sasuke and to the dune where the rest of both Sand and Leaf gathered.

Gaara watched as Kankuro carried his wife away from Sasuke and danger. He would now let the beast out! "Ready Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai. Lets take him down!"

Gaara started his transformation into Shukaku. When it was done, Naruto was standing next to him still and the Sand Spirit was out. They used each others hands and glared. "Combo Transformation Jutsu!"

Sasuke shielded his eyes from the sand as it whipped around him. When it died down he starred at something that he had not seen in six years. That beast, the monster that is inside of Gaara. 'This is who Sakura chose over me? Laughable!'

When they did the combo transformation, flash backs of what Naruto did with the toad flashed through his head. The nine tailed fox! He would not be able to deal with that monster!

He leaps back and bites his thumb. "Want to play these games, then we will play these games!" He did his hand signs and then landed his right hand down on the sand. "Summoning Jutsu!"

When the smoke cleared from him he stood on the head of a giant snake. Manda had not liked the fact that Orochimaru let Sasuke sign the contract to be able to summon him. He had even tried to eat him, but he proved that he was the only one who had ever signed it that was worthy of it.

Sasuke smiled a feral smile as he glared at the fox. 'This will end now!'


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke's smile turns feral as he stares at the monstrosity that is standing before him. "You know that it doesn't matter what you know, what you can do, what your title is or what kind of transformation jutsu that you can do, you won't beat me."

Manda glared at the cold red yes of the fox. He saw them once before, but this time they were different. There was something different about him all together. Something that he didn't understand, but knew that it couldn't be good. "Sasuke, do not underestimate them while they are in that form. It just might be your undoing. Underestimating anyone."

Sasuke laughs and points at the fox. "Naruto was made Hokage not because he is strong. It is the spirit of the nine tailed fox, and it's chakra that gave him the strength to be Hokage. Not Naruto alone."

He turned and glared at the fox. Gaara. "The other freak with him, I have no clue why they named him Kazekage. He probably threatened to kill everyone if they didn't. Hold still Manda."

Manda glared as he watched the lightning fast movements. He had found the scrolls of jutsu that told him how to take over his own body and now the boy could take it over to fight. Knowing that he couldn't beat Sasuke Manda only glared up at him. 'This fool is going to get us both killed.'

Naruto and Gaara glared at Sasuke as he melted down into the snakes head. When the snake blinked the fox growled. Sasuke was the snake, and the Sharingan proved it! Neither wanted to waste any time and lunged. They began to roll and tumble. Each fighting for a top position. Each fighting for the death bite. This would decide once and for all, who was stronger.

x

Sakura woke up in Kankuro's arms. "Where am I?" Then in a flash she saw everything again. Sasuke attacking Gaara and Naruto. She used her Super Heal Drop and punched the ground. Then she felt the searing pain in her head and everything went black.

She shot up to a standing position and scanned the area looking for Gaara and Naruto. What she finds instead worries her. There is a sand storm in the middle of where Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke had been. The only thing she could see were glimpses of red fur and purple scales. "Kakashi-sensei what is going on?"

Temari was there instead of Kakashi now. "Sakura, this is bad."

"Nani?"

Temari cast her eyes down. She didn't know how to tell her sister that her husband was a monster fighting another one.

Ino draped an arm around Sakura. "Remember what Gaara turned into during our very first Chunin exam when we met them?"

"Hai."

"Well that is what he did. Then he and Naruto did a combo transformation and they are the Nine Tailed Fox. Sasuke called a snake, then melted into his body…"

"Taking it over for himself. It was a jutsu that Orochimaru taught him. One of the forbidden jutsu's that he developed in the Leaf Village." Sakura just stared. Her husband and best friend were battling someone who was now a monster she no longer knew.

She knew that they both had monsters inside of them. The Sand Spirit and The Nine Tailed Fox. But they were both special to her. Gaara was her husband. It sounded strange to say, but the only one who truly knew how she felt about him was Hinata. For Naruto was the same as Gaara.

But she didn't care what was inside of them. All that mattered was that she loved them both and didn't want to loose either of them! And she had promised Hinata!

A loud thud ripped her from her thoughts. The sand storm was no longer moving around, but instead settling down on the ground. She held her breath as she waited to get a glimpse of what was going on.

When she saw what was going on tears streamed down her face. Sasuke had his snake body wrapped around Gaara and Naruto and had them pinned! His mouth inching closer and closer to their neck! She tried to run to them but was stopped by Kakashi.

Kakashi reached out and grabs her around her waist as she tries to run past him. She would just get herself killed. "Sakura, if you truly want to help them stay here."

Sakura struggles to get herself free. "I have to do something!"

"If you go out there you will distract them and Sasuke will kill you all!"

"I have to try!"

Kakashi grabbed her flailing arms, knowing what strength they could possess and pinned them beside her. "Sakura think. If you go out there and Sasuke goes after you, it will distract Gaara and Naruto. They will be more worried about where you are than winning this battle."

"Demo…."

"Demo nothing. Stay here. That is the best way to help them at the moment and you know it."

Sakura stops and slumps into his arms as she watches what is going on. Sasuke was closer and closer to achieving his goal of killing them both. And she was powerless to do anything to stop him!

Then she got an idea!

(FLASH BACK)

Sakura sat between Gaara's legs. Her back leaned against her chest. She felt safe sitting on the wall of the Sand Village with his arms around her. She felt like nothing in the world could touch her. She let her eyes close as she heaved a content sigh.

Gaara smiled all the time now that he had Sakura with him. He bends his head and kisses the top of her head. Her three week trial was well over. "Koishii, you are still happy with your choice to stay?"

Sakura sits up and turns to face him with a smile. "As long as you never change and stay the way you are, I will always be happy. Never forget that."

Gaara smiled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Tame. I don't ever want you to be mad or upset with me. I don't know what I would do if you were ever mad at me. And I don't want to find out either."

Sakura shook her head in agreement as she was pulled back to his chest. "Aishiteru."

Gaara sighed as he pulled her closer. The one time that he thought that she was mad at him, he nearly let Shukaku out in the middle of the village. But her sweet smile and soft voice reassuring him that she was not mad at him, and was in love with him was what calmed him down.

He did not want a repeat of that event. The mere thought of her being mad at him for any reason was enough to make him go insane. He cuddled her close and kissed her head. "Aishiteru koishii. Aishiteru."

(END FLASHBACK)

Sakura snaps her head up and stares at the fighters. The sand was settled now and everyone watched with anxious eyes as their Kazekage and Hokage faced certain death. If Naruto and Gaara could be brought down, the world was in trouble.

Sakura stands up and glares at them. She walks a few feet from Kakashi and everyone else. She had a plan. The one time, the one time before when Gaara thought that she was mad at him, Shukaku tried to take advantage of his vulnerable state and control him again like he use to.

Sakura had soothed the savage best and brought Gaara back. If she made him think that she was mad at him, then he would fight harder to get to her and make things right.

And Naruto. When it came out that the Fourth Hokage was really his father, at first he was mad. That his father would have sacrificed himself when he had a new born to think about. He even cursed him for a while over it. She knew what to say to him.

She raises her foot and concentrates her chakra to it, then stomped the ground. Sending a mighty rumble for the fighting beasts. "Gaara! Naruto!"


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke smiled a feral smile as he let out an evil hiss. His fangs were inching closer and closer to the neck of the fox. In one bite he would be able to kill them both! 'At last everyone who has ever made a fool of me or crossed me will be dead. Sakura will be close behind them!'

Naruto was putting all his strength that he could spare into trying to push Sasuke away from him. Hinata. She flashed through his mind non stop! It all seemed rather nostalgic to him now.

His father died saving the very same village that he was about to die defending. And just like his father before him, he was about to leave this world and leave his unborn child behind with his wife. Just like he grew up without a father, so was his child.

Gaara glared up at the snake. In six months he got the girl, won her heart and married her. Now he was going to leave her to a life of more pain without him! Flashes of the last six months began to flash through his mind. 'Sakura.'

Both Gaara and Naruto felt the ground rumble beneath them. They turned an eye and looked toward Sakura as she screamed their names.

Sakura glared at them. She clenched her fists and she prepared to say something that she never thought she would ever have to say. "Naruto! What happened to you! The Naruto I grew up with and trained with would never fall to that snake! And what of your child! You know what it was like to grow up without a father. Are you really going to let your own child go through that! I didn't think you were that kind of person!"

She let the tears flow freely from her eyes as she then addressed her husband, her voice cracking. "Gaara! I won't stay here and watch you die like this! Not to him!" She had to fight to keep her mad face as the sand around Gaara and Naruto started to swirl around them. "I will never forgive you if you loose this fight! If you let Sasuke take your life!" Then she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

Naruto starred after her. She was right. He was doing the one thing that he cursed his own father for doing. Leaving his child without a father to grow up with! He couldn't let that happen! He would not abandon his child to live a life without him!

Gaara watched in horror as his wife turned away from him. She was upset and it was his fault this time. He felt the air around them start to turn. 'Naruto.'

'I am already ahead of you Gaara. It's time to take him down!' Then they both focused on pushing him away from them.

Sasuke glared down at the fox. They were pushing him away! He wondered why what Sakura said had such an effect on them? It only added fuel to the fire!

Naruto was always excelling in front of him. He was the one who had the natural talent. He was the one who worked harder. Why did Naruto always keep going past him!

And Gaara. He was a monster, literally! 'I can't loose! I will kill them!'

Sakura felt the surge of power behind her. She turned and watched as once again the two beasts began to roll around in the sand. This time she was hopeful. She remembered when Gaara almost lost control when he thought she was mad at her. But she soothed him right away and nothing bad happened. This time she would not sooth him until Sasuke was dead.

Temari stepped up next to Sakura again. "What was that all about?"

"Do you remember the one time about three months ago, when Gaara thought I was mad at him. He almost lost control."

"Hai. I remember that one. Scared the hell out of me."

"That is what I did. He thinks I am mad at him. He will do anything to get to me to try to make it right."

"True I forgot about that one. Demo what was going on with what you said to Naruto?"

"You know that the Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father right?"

"Hai."

"I basically told him he was just like his father. That he was going to leave his own child to grow up knowing the same pain that he felt growing up without a father. Naruto would never be able to do that to his own child."

Ino stepped up to them. "Do you really think that it would have done the trick?"

Sakura starred at the swirling sand and smoke. "I hope so Ino. I hope so."

x

'Gaara we won't be able to beat him like this!'

'What do you suggest then? We certainly are no match for a snake in our normal form.'

'I know! But you are already in your second form remember.'

'Hai. What about it?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. They were literally rolling in circles. 'Next time Sasuke is on his back, we break the transformation jutsu, I will use my father's old kunai and slash his eyes. Forcing him out of Manda. While he is blind I will kill him, and you get that damned snake.'

'Hai.'

And that is what happened. The next time that Sasuke was on back they broke the transformation jutsu. Naruto slashed his eyes forcing him out of Manda.

Gaara glared at him as he fell with Naruto falling for him, Rasengan in hand. He wasn't about to be left out of the death of that bastard! They were on sand, he had more than enough sand to crush both snakes! But he knew Naruto had his own need of revenge to do.

He wrapped Manda in his Sand Coffin and crushed him at the same time that he grabbed Sasuke's arms and feet, crushing the bones and holding him still for Naruto.

Sasuke tried to pull from the sand as he glared at the blue swirling chakra in front of him. "You don't have the guts to kill me Naruto!"

"You tried to kill my wife. My unborn child. Turned your back on the Leaf Village and hurt Sakura. I have all the incentive that I need to kill you."

Sasuke jerked his arms and legs. He tried to get free as he glared through his bleeding eyes. "If you try it Naruto, you better make sure I am dead. Or it will come back to bite you in the ass!"

Naruto closed his eyes and saw a picture of his wife holding a baby. "I will kill you Sasuke. And forever sever any bond that might still be there, or use to be there. You crossed the line when you tried to kill Hinata."

"What do you mean tried to kill her?"

As the smoke in the center started to clear because of the swirl of chakra, Gaara had his red eyes as he glared at him. "She is just fine at home in the Village Hidden In The Leaves!"

Then he lunged.

Gaara was on his hands and knees from using too much chakra as he watched Naruto advance on Sasuke. He used his power over the sand to harden the ground that he ran on, giving him better traction. "Don't screw it up Naruto!"

"Don't worry about that!"

Sasuke starred wide eyed as Naruto got closer and closer to him. "Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

When he hit him there was an explosion and then dust and sand started falling.

Gaara walked up to where they were. Naruto was alive and awake, and Sasuke's body was ripped in half. He wrapped both pieces of his body and crushed them out of existence. "He is gone."

"Hai. Lets get back to our wives."

Gaara bent down and picked Naruto up, and put his arm over his shoulder and they began to walk toward where the others were.

Naruto smiled. "We do make one kick ass team don't we?"

Gaara had to smile. "Hai. That we do. As long as we rein over our villages, no enemy stands a chance."

"Right!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura starred at the smoke with worry in her eyes. Where was her husband? Where was Naruto? What happened with Sasuke? 'Kami douzo let them be alive!'

Then a single figure started to slowly walk toward them through the smoke. It was a single figure. That could only mean one thing! They lost! If Gaara and Naruto would have one, there should be two figures in the smoke. Not one. It was Sasuke!

She cast her eyes down as she started to cry. Her husband was dead! She was going to have to go through life as a widow now! She knew that no one could replace him! 'Curse you Sasuke you bastard!'

Gaara's heart sank when he saw Sakura's hopeful eyes cast down. She thought that cause he was helping Naruto walk, there was only one person walking toward them. She must think that it is Sasuke coming and not him. 'Sakura.'

He held out a hand in front of him and sent a wisp of sand to her. It was the only thing that he could think of so that she would know it was not who she thought it was.

A wisp of wind and sand brushed past Sakura's face making her jerk her head up. She looked closer at the figure as it grew closer. Then she gasped and her eyes went wide!

It was Gaara! And Naruto! "Gaara. Gaara!" Then she broke loose from Kakashi and vaulted across the sand to him. He was alive! Her husband was alive!

Gaara smiled as he saw her running for them. "Gomen Naruto." Then he let him slump off his shoulder in time to catch her as she threw herself into his arms. "You are still angry with me?"

Sakura cried into his shoulder. "Iie. I never was. Aishiteru koibito. Aishiteru."

Gaara held her tight and watched as Sand and Leaf Shinobi alike came toward them. There were some losses on their part, but not a single Sound Shinobi was alive. And that included Sasuke. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her head.

Naruto smiled as he looked up at them. They really were perfect for each other, and he was elated to see Sakura so happy! But he knew that unconsciousness was nipping at his heals, and he was hurt. "Um, Sakura. Some help douzo?"

Sakura looked down at him with a smile. She eased out of Gaara's arms and then fell to his side and threw her arms around him. "I am so happy that you are alright too Naruto. And know someone else that will be elated."

Naruto fought to stay awake. "I will have to be carried to her if you don't hurry."

Sakura smiled and laid him down and set to work healing his minor injuries, and keeping him awake. She didn't have to go and tell Hinata that her husband was dead.

She didn't have to live a life of loneliness with out her husband. She looked up at Gaara and said, "Gaara, you're sure that he is dead?"

"Hai."

"How?"

Gaara looked down at her. "You sure you want to know?"

Sakura sighed as she shook her head yes. Sasuke was such a big part of her life when she was a child, and a teenager. But now that she was an adult, Gaara was her world, and Sasuke was a threat. "Hai. I want to know."

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered what happened. "Naruto and I worked together to get him out of the snake, I held his limbs and Naruto hit him with his Rasengan and ripped his body in half. Then I crushed both halves with my sand."

Sakura nodded and stood up, helping Naruto up as she did. "Tame. Now there will be no one else who will threaten to take our happy life away from us anymore."

Naruto nodded. "Hai. But come on, lets head back to the Leaf. You left and came here, I got to wait til I get home to see my wife."

The three laughed as they started walking about the time that they all got there. Naruto looked down and glared at the Sound Headband that he held. It was Sasuke's. He held on to Sasuke's Leaf for so long, but this was with him for another reason. To show his village that he was dead and they no longer had to live a life of fear of him.

x

Hinata paced the last room that she shared with her husband. She knew most of the Shinobi better than others because she was always the one to shy away from others. She was the wall flower that watched everyone and she knew how tricky Sasuke could be.

And Naruto was going to fight him. She wondered if he would really have the heart to kill him. Or if he would just cave and let him live. 'Surely not. Not after what the tried to do to me and our child.'

Mika sighed as she watched Hinata pace the room. "Koto, what can we do to settle her down? The stress that she is going through can't be good for the baby."

"I know Mika, but there is only one thing that will take the stress from her. Naruto coming home."

"I wonder when they will be coming home?"

"I don't know."

Hinata turned and stopped at the window. She looked out over the trees with a longing that she had not felt for so long. It was getting dark. This would be the first night that she would spend without him since he became Hokage. 'Oh Naruto. Where are you?'

As she watched the sun set, she felt her heart braking. She closed her eyes and let the tears run down her face. Then she snapped her head up when she heard the sudden roar of applause and cheers. "Naruto."

She fled past Mika and Koto and down the stairs to where the rest of Shinobi and villagers were. The roar of cheers and applause, it had to mean that he came home! She stopped when she opened the door she let the tears fall from her eyes. He was home!

She raced across the floor as she screams out his name. He was home! Her husband was home!

Naruto stepped up in front of Gaara and Sakura and caught his wife as she vaulted into his arms and held her tight. "I promised you koishii. I told you I would come back to you. Aishiteru."

Hinata cried as she buried her face in his neck. "Aishiteru Naruto. Aishiteru."

Naruto picked her up and carried her as he and Gaara went to stand before everyone. He never set her down and Sakura was at Gaara's side as he addressed everyone. "To those of you who went with use to fight Sasuke and the Sound, job well done. To everyone else, Sasuke Uchiha has died. With his death the Uchiha clan is gone. The entire force of the Sound has been crushed. The Land Of Wind and the Land of Fire can sleep well tonight."

He stands Hinata next to him as he holds up Sasuke's Sound headband and the room erupts. He drops it on the ground then picked up his wife. "Come koishii. Lets go home."

Sakura had not let go of Gaara's arm since she ran into his arms in the desert other than to heal Naruto. He was her life now and she wasn't going to let him get away from her! Not ever!

Gaara had a tight hold on Sakura's waist as he stood tall and silent as Naruto addressed everyone. As Naruto left, so did the Leaf villagers and Shinobi. "Sand Shinobi. Lets go home."

Sakura glanced toward where Naruto was just leaving the building carrying Hinata. She was crying and clinging to his clothes. The same thing she did when she first realized that Gaara was alive. 'I know how you feel Hinata. The two of us have more in common than what anyone else may think.'

She turned and smiled when Gaara once again picked her up and lead the precession of Sand Shinobi out of the tower, through the village and out of it. "Gaara?"

"Hai?"

Sakura leaned her head over and kissed his cheek. "I am proud of you koibito."

Gaara kissed her lips and then whispered, "As I am proud of you koishii."


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura smiled as she headed for home across the desert. She had been at the Leaf Village. A few days before they had gotten word that Hinata had given birth. It was a surprise to Sakura to read that she had given birth to twins!

Hiro and Amaya. Hiro looked just like Naruto, but had Hinata's kekegenkai Byakugan. Amaya looked just like Hinata, but she had Naruto's blue eyes. She could use the Byakugan as well, but she never lost her blue color.

While she was there though, she found something out about herself. She is pregnant. Only a few weeks, but she is. Her and Gaara were finally going to have their first child.

As she arrived home she slowed and smiled. It seemed like this was the year for babies! Mika and Koto were both about five months pregnant. Ino and Shikamaru were now married and she was about four months pregnant. Tenten and Lee just found out a few weeks ago they are going to be parents. And Temari found out that she and her newly wed husband Kenshin were going to have a baby a few days before Sakura left.

Now in the village she smiles her hellos as the villagers greet her. She loved this village and would never leave! And she couldn't leave Gaara anyways. Even if he was gone she couldn't leave this place. She would be leaving all the memories that they made.

When she reached the home that she shared with him she stopped and smiled as she starred up at him. He was once again sitting on the roof and starring up at the sky thinking about nothing. He was everything to her and now they were going to bring another life into the world.

She picked up a rock and slung it at him. "What is the sky saying to you this time koibito?"

Gaara caught the rock and smiled as he stood and jumped from the roof. "Nothing. Same as always." Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "How are the twins?"

Sakura smiled. She led the way into their house. "They are doing great, and so is Hinata. They are simply adorable Gaara. Hiro is Naruto made over with Hinata's silver eyes, and Amaya is Hinata made over with Naruto's eyes."

She turned and asked him, "What would you do if I ever had twins Gaara?"

Gaara sighed as he hung his gourd. He made his way to the couch as he said, "I wouldn't know what I would do unless it happens." He slumped down on the couch and grew quiet as he starred at the floor.

He was worried that he would never father a child with her. It would just be one more way that his father screwed up his life when he fused the Sand Spirit with him. If he wasn't able to father a child with Sakura, he feared that she might leave him for someone who could give her a child.

Sakura saw how quiet he got and sighed. She had completely forgotten that he was touchy about kids. He worried that she might leave him if she didn't have his child. Kids or no kids she was never leaving him. But she was going to have his child!

And she knew that he would be the best father that there ever was or ever could be for her child. She walked over and stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him as she leaned down. "Koibito, trust me I know that we will be parents one day."

"At the rate things are going I don't think so."

"You know I talked to my mother while I was there."

"How is she?"

Sakura smiled when she thought about her mother's reaction when she told her. "She told me that it took her and daddy two years of trying before she got pregnant with me. It might just take time. But I don't think it is going to take as long as you might think it will."

"I wish I could be as sure as you." Gaara reached up and ran his fingers through her growing pink hair.

Sakura had the perfect plan to tell him that she was pregnant. "I brought something back for you Gaara." Then she turned and went to her bag that she brought back with her. She pulled out a small box that was wrapped and handed it to him.

Gaara raised an eyebrow as he took the box and opened it. He gasped when he saw a small pair of yellow booties and jerked questioning eyes to her. "Honto ni?"

Sakura smiled as she sat down next to him and shook her head yes as she let her hands go to her stomach. "My mother said that there was something different about me and went with me to see the doctor. You know how she can get. And then I found out."

Gaara pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. "Koishii."

Sakura settled down into his embrace and sighed. When she felt drops on her head she looked up and found Gaara crying! He never cried, at least she had never seen him cry. "Namida?"

Gaara smiled. For the first time since his uncle tried to kill him as a small child he felt the wetness on his face of tears. But those were of a broken heart. These were of joy. "Hai. Tears of joy."

Sakura smiled and settled back into his embrace. She had a husband that was wonderful, was married, and happy. No one was a threat, it was the age of peace, and now she was going to be a mother! Her life was simply perfect!


	17. Chapter 17

Five years have passed and Sakura now stood in her kitchen making food for her two year old daughter Sahiko as her five year old son Ichiro was off training with Gaara. Her life had never been more perfect for her.

"Sakura!"

Turning with a smile Sakura headed for the living room where she saw Temari standing with her two year old son Hikaru. "Hey Temari. What's up?"

Temari sat her son down and smiled as he ran straight for the kitchen where Sahiko was in her high chair. "I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him for a little while? Kenshin and Kazuhiko went with Gaara and Ichiro to train. I told him nothing too advanced but Kazuhiko has a way of getting his father to do whatever he wants."

Sakura smiled as she looked in the kitchen. "I don't think that will be a problem. Hikaru and Sahiko really like each other."

Temari rushed over and hugged Sakura with a smile. "Hey they might get married one day! They are only a couple of weeks part after all."

"Just don't say anything like that to Gaara. He is already extra protective of her."

"Right. I will make sure they don't stay out too long!" Then Temari went in the kitchen kissed her son on the top of his head and was out the window.

Sakura sighed as she lifted Hikaru up and placed him in the other high chair and moved him over to sit next to Sahiko. Going back to making lunch she couldn't help but smile. Before Ichiro was born Gaara didn't think that he would ever be a father. Now he not only had a son he could train and turn into a great ninja, but a daughter as well.

Turning she sat lunch down for both Sahiko and Hikaru. Sitting down and watching them as they ate and played she couldn't help but laugh. Remembering the time when Gaara was first handed his son the day he was born.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on My Lady. Push just one more time."

With a groan Sakura ground her teeth together and gave another hard push, counting to 3, and just as she was about to release the push she felt all the pressure flee her body and the pain eased to nearly nothing. A few seconds later she heard a baby crying. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she looked to the right. Her son. Right off the bat he looked more like his father with a tuff of red hair.

"Itoushii?"

Turning to look to her left she smiled into her husband's worrying face. "I am fine Gaara. You don't have to worry about me."

"You are sure?"

"I am. We have our son now." Then she sighed as he dipped his head in and kissed her with the same gentle warmth that caused her to fall madly in love with him not long before this. When he pulled his mouth from hers she smiled. "We did it Gaara. We are a family now."

"Lord Kazekage."

Gaara turned and stood up to see the nurse holding his son. His eyes were wide as he starred down into the same green eyes as Sakura peering up at him from the tiny little face? "My son."

Sakura smiled as the nurse handed Gaara their son. He looked scared and stiff as she showed him where to hold his hands and arms. As he slowly sat back down in the chair next to her she couldn't help but giggle. "It will come naturally in time."

Gaara looked over at her with a half a smile. He then turned back down and looked into his son's eyes again. "He has us both. He looks more like me but has your eyes." He then stood and gently handed his son down into the arms of his mother. "What shall we call him?"

Sakura let tears stream down her face as she smiled down into her son's eyes. "I will let you name him Gaara. You name him and I will name a daughter when she is born."

Gaara starred down into small face that his wife held. Reaching out he ran the back of a finger along his tiny soft cheek. "Ichiro."

"First son. It's perfect. I love it. Ichiro."

*END FLASHBACK*

"Sakura?"

Shaking her head Sakura looked up into Gaara's eyes full of worry. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Ichiro is still training with Kazuhiko under Kenshin and Temari. Are you alright?"

That was when Sakura noticed the worry that was etched on his face. Leaning up and pressing her lips to his she smiled. "Don't worry Gaara I am fine. I was just remembering the day that Ichiro was born verses when Sahiko was born."

"What were you thinking about that for?"

Sakura giggled as she went to her daughter and let her down, then Hikaru and watched as they both raced into the living room where her toys were. "I was just thinking about it. It doesn't mean that it is a bad thing you know. Just thought it was cute how when the nurse first handed Ichiro to you, you acted like you were holding a sheet of thin ice that might shatter. But by the time that Sahiko was born it was different."

Coming up behind her he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shall we have another?"

Glaring over her shoulder at him Sakura crossed her arms. "Not any time soon. By the time I got back down to what I was before Ichiro was born I found out I was born with Sahiko. I lost it faster but I wanna stay like…." Then she let her eyes close and her breath caught in her throat when she felt his lips connect to her neck, just under her chin. "You know I swear you are still just as evil as you were when we first met."

"But this evil is an evil you seem to enjoy."

Glaring again Sakura sighed. "Not when the kids are up I don't."

"Mama! Papa!"

Turning to the door they watched as Ichiro raced inside the house followed by Kazuhiko, Temari and Kenshin. Sakura dropped to her knees so she was eye level to her son. "What is it?"

With a bright smile Ichiro held up a flower that he found. "Look Mama! We were on our way home and Aunt Temari saw a rose bush of desert roses. This one looks just like yours and Sahiko's hair!"

Sakura took the rose and smiled as she placed it in water. "It does look like our hair doesn't it?" She then joined the others in talking while the kids visited. A few hours later Temari and Kenshin took Kazuhiko and Hikaru home. Sakura and Gaara went through their nightly ritual of putting Ichiro and Sahiko down for bed. Then joined each other in their own room.

Curling up around Gaara Sakura let out a long sigh. "You know what. I couldn't have asked for a better life than I have had with you these last six years."

"That you came back that day shocked me. I honestly thought that you were never going to speak to me again."

Her eyes darting over to the pink rose Ichiro brought home for her with a sweet smile. "If I hadn't had the rose with me, I would have been able to force it away from my mind. But it was my desert rose you gave me, and a good smack in the head by Ino that brought me back to you."

"There is one thing that hasn't changed though."

"What is that?"

Moving so that he now hovered over her with a soft smile Gaara bent his head and kissed her with the most gentle of lips. Pulling his mouth only a hair from hers he opened his eyes. "You always have been, are and always will be, my desert rose." Then he once again seared her mouth with his own.


End file.
